The Only Exception
by Jacobblackroxsmysoxs
Summary: What if Leah Clearwater never phased and Jacob imprinted on her? What if despite the imprint, Jacob still insisted he loved Bella, not Leah? Will Jacob avoid the bonds of the imprint, or will he embrace his fate?
1. Chapter 1

**So here is another Blackwater story! A few things about my story: 1) Leah is all human, she is not and will not become a wolf. 2) Since Leah never phased and was therefore never required to constantly be around Sam and Emily and in Sam's mind, she is not as bitter as she is in the books. Therefore this Leah is a bit OOC. And 3) I am not sure of Leah's actual age so in this she is 19 and Jacob is 17. This story is set to take place in end of New Moon and so on.**

**As usual I own nothing, the woman who thinks Renesmee is a good name aka Stephenie Meyers does. **

Well this definitely is going under the my ten most hated things list. I show up to my father's funeral, completely depressed and confused and what happens? I get imprinted on.. Whatever the hell that even means! By Jacob fucking Black. I have absolutely no idea what imprinting means but I don't want anything to do with it if it has to do with Jacob Black. Mister I-am-so-in-love-with-pale-annoying-Isabella-Swan!

I stomped down the stairs of my house to see my mom and Seth sitting around the table talking. As usual once I came closer they stopped talking and all gave me the fakest smile I had ever seen. I glanced at Seth who had literally grown overnight. One day he's a wimpy kid I could easily pin to the ground the next day he is a huge six foot tall man with a six pack. I cringed at thinking about my brother having a six pack.

"You all ready, Leah?" my mom asked me.

"Why do I have to come again? I have never been invited to any of these bonfires before," I huffed. Whatever imprinting was I was going to find out tonight. My mom said everything would make sense today. I would finally know the truth. To be honest I didn't want to be anywhere near Jacob and his stupid friends, one of which includes my lame ex boyfriend Sam who had dumped me one week and then moving in with my cousin the next week. I hadn't spoken to either since the day I saw them together at the grocery store. Still after all their betrayal my parents still took their side and said I may understand someday.

"This is fu-reaking ridiculous," I caught myself right before my mother threw me a death glare. "I do not want to go to this sh-tuff." Another death glare. It was times like this that I missed my dad. He always made me feel better.

"Get into the car now, Leah." my mother pointed to the door. "And watch your mouth tonight, young lady."

"Not promising anything, mother," I grumbled as I grabbed my jacket. My mom patted my back as I passed.

I climbed into the back seat of the car since the front was filled with snacks for the bonfire and Seth squeezed next to me. He was so huge, my cheek was pressed against the window. I tried to shove him away with no avail.

"Lay off the steroids Seth," I said as I tried distancing myself from the window. "I can't breath, give me some damn space!"

"Oh sorry, Lee," Seth said a little too perky. He scooted away as much as he could and I let out a huge gasp, finally being able to breath again.

"Shit, what the hell have you been eating?" I coughed.

"I just hit a growth spur," Seth smiled. "So excited to see Jacob tonight?"

"Why would you ask me that?" I asked looking out the window as my mom started the car.

"You don't feel anything for him?" my mom asked.

"Would you all just shut up about Jacob. What the hell are you arranging a marriage between us or something?" I yelled. The entire car went silent, no one even smiled. "Shit, that's what this is isn't it? I am not marrying Jacob Black. I will die first. Open the door! I am getting out of here. You are a bunch of sick people! What is this, the 1700's? I have rights you know!"

"Leah Clearwater! Relax, we are not marrying you off!" my mother shouted, breaking me out of my meltdown. "Just hush up and be on your best behavior tonight."

I cringed again as I saw the beach in the near distance. I saw Sam there already, his arms wrapped around Emily. Bastard, I thought, at least I know he was crap in bed!

"Leah it's great to see you," Billy wheeled up to me. I smiled at him politely then let the frown fall back on my face. I did not want to be here. I had better things to do, like sit in my room and hate the world. Also I was missing Shark Week on the Discovery Channel.

I sat down on a log when everyone was suddenly gathering around Billy. I folded my arms and glared, hoping I'd look so menacing no one would want to sit by me. I glanced up and saw Jacob. He looked at me and glared. A glare I gladly returned. What the hell did I do to him? He was the one who supposedly 'imprinted' on me.

Billy began talking and telling stories of how we were descendant from wolves. I had hear these stories since I was a little kid. I tuned out and began playing with my long hair. After a while I felt someone's eyes on me, I looked up to see Jacob staring at me. Once he saw that I had seen him he glared again and turned away. I rolled my eyes and continued playing with my hair.

"Leah, do you understand now?" Billy broke me out of my trance. I looked up to see everyone looking at me.

"Yeah um we need some new stories?" I said.

"Leah!" my mother hissed.

"What? All he talked about was the protectors and their imprin- oh," I stopped. I looked around at everyone. Sam looked pissed off from where he stood. I threw him a glare. "Okay. What the hell is going on? You want me to believe all that is real. Let me guess.. Embry here is a wolf and his imprint is Paul. Oh and Jared over there is actually Taha Aki. And Seth is Taha Wi." I got up and looked around at everyone's shocked faces.

"Oh and I forgot! I am a cold one! Ooooohhhh look at me… I am so cold!" I mocked them but no one found it funny. Scarface Emily actually looked like she was about to cry. "Okay great joke. You guys are so fucking funny. Who organized this? Seth? Or that about my faithful ex boyfriend and best cousin ever? It has been a good six months since you guys fucked up my life so is this what you came up with. What is someone going to jump out of the woods wearing a Teen Wolf costume?"

"Lee-Lee it is all true," Sam said, walking towards me. The look on my face must have warned him to stop. "I imprinted on Emily, that is why I had to leave you. We can all phase into wolves and we patrol our grounds, protecting our people from cold ones."

"W-what?" I looked to my mom who simply nodded at me.

"That's why I grew so much and why I am out so late at night, Lee," Seth exclaimed. "And why I am so warm, its not a fever. We just run a higher temperature than normal."

"You guys are sick!" I shouted, feeling like everyone was ganging up on me.

"Okay Sam, she doesn't believe us!" Paul smiled and began stripping off his clothes. I quickly turned away cover my eyes. I heard a huge noise that sounded like bones cracking. I turned to see a huge wolf in Paul's place. "Oh my God." I said backing away.

"Damn Paul," Jacob stood up furiously, shaking slightly. "You couldn't have given her a second to adjust to this!"

"Jacob," Sam said sternly.

"No, Sam!" Jacob challenged. "I don't want her okay. So stop worrying. I am breaking this imprint. We should never have even told her." With that he stalked off towards the parking lot.

"Fuck you too!" I shouted after him, feeling a bit hurt. After my outburst reality set in again. I felt like I was going to be sick. "You are one of those?" I asked Seth, pointing at Paul.

"Yep," he said happily. I looked at my mom.

"Why are you all telling me this?"

"Jacob may not show it now, but he loves you," Billy said, softly. "You are his soul mate. The first time he saw you he imprinted on you, its sort of love at first sight."

"Imprinted," I nodded. "Great. Fantastic. You are all wolves." I looked at Emily's scarred face before I fell to the ground and fainted.

I woke up feeling incredible over heated. I open my eyes to see that I was not even in my own bed. For some reason I was at Billy's house. I felt warm hands on me, but somehow the touch felt wrong and I tried to move away.

"Lee?" I glanced up to see Sam directly above me, his hands cupping my face. "Oh thank God." I looked around to see all the shirtless men, including Jacob. My mom and Billy were there too. Sam still hadn't removed his hands and I could feel beads of sweat begin to form on my nose.

"Sam," I coughed out, pissed off he thought he could touch me. "You're too hot." I heard a growl from the corner where Jacob stood.

"Leah?" Sam asked confused.

"No, you moron," I sat up annoyed. "I mean your fucking hands are burning holes in my face. Give me some space to breath!" Sam quickly stood and walked toward the rest of the pack.

"Leah, honey are you alright?" my mom asked. Yeah mom, I am great. I just found out my brother and all the other people I grew up with turn into giant wolves as a hobby. I am just fucking dandy. I collapsed back down on the couch, feeling a major headache come on. Damn traditions!


	2. Not Going to Happen

**I own nothing=( *tear***

It had been about a week since the big secret was revealed. After I had fainted, I began to let the truth set in, but still I had a hard time believing it. My mom had decided it would be best if she answered all my questions without the rest of the pack present. I learned that Sam imprinted in Emily the first time he saw her when she came to visit me. Jared imprinted on Kim, Paul on Rachel, and, it took a lot of explaining, Quil on two year old Claire. And now Jacob on me, but according to him he didn't want me and was still in love with Bella. Fine by me. Why would I want a whiny werewolf as a soul mate anyways.

I walked downstairs one morning, still in my pajama bottoms and tank top. As I walked into the kitchen I realized Quil, Embry, and Seth were there eating my food.

"You guys don't have a home of your own to terrorize?" I glared as I grabbed a bowl and tried to pour myself some cereal which was all gone. I get out a frustrated sigh.

"Nice pajamas, Lee," Quil smiled, staring straight at my chest. My tank top was pretty low cut but I never minded since I only wore it to sleep.

"Fucking pervert," I hissed as I threw my bowl at Quil who simply laughed and caught it.

"Don't show off the goods if you don't want anyone looking," he laughed.

"These are my pajamas, moron. Excuse me I didn't know a bunch of mutants would be in my kitchen this morning!"

"Damn Clearwater. I knew you had a body, but dang!" Embry laughed along with Quil.

"Guys that's my sister!" Seth whined.

"Get over it Seth," Quil said. "Your sister is hot!"

I wanted so bad to punch Quil in the face, but Seth warned me that would probably break my hand.

"Come one Lee," Embry said. "Come give me a kiss and I will tell you where Seth hides all the good food."

"Embry I don't care if you are invincible I will kick your ass, so shut the fuck up!"

"Oh hot and feisty," Quil said. "Come on Lee, lighten up. We are just admiring your hot ass." I was about to smack Quil in the head with a fry pan when a furious voice interrupted me.

"What the fuck is going on here?" we all turned to see Jacob standing in the door way.

"Jake!" Quil said startled.

"What did you just say to her?" Jacob snarled, fire burning in his eyes.

"Nothing. We were just…." Embry stuttered. I took this as my cue and used all my strength and hit Quil in the back of the head with the fry pan. He stumbled forward and clutched the back of his head, squealing in pain.

"Being assholes. When I come back down you perverts better be gone!" I shouted while heading upstairs, glaring at Jacob to let him know that meant him too. Jacob stared at me in shock then looked back at Quil.

I walked past him to go up stairs, ignoring the invisible pull I felt towards him.

More weeks passed and I thankfully was able to avoid Jacob. Apparently some huge pack issue had just come up and suddenly forcing Jacob and I together was not a main concern anymore. That I was thankful for. But I was beginning to worry about my brother. He was out all night and sometimes half the day as well. He, along with all the other guys, looked exhausted. My mother assured me it was nothing to worry about, but I could tell she was lying. All I knew was that it involved the Cullens, the neighbors who also happen to be blood sucking vampires. I shuttered at the thought. I felt like I was stuck in a bad Hollywood horror film where the main character wakes up to find out her whole family and everyone else she knew had turned into zombies overnight.

I was currently taking my daily run. I loved running, no matter what the weather was I could run everyday. I had started it when Sam dumped me and never stopped. I had been running for several blocks now and decided to slow to a walk, since it would prolong my run and save me from getting home faster.

Just as I passed a tree I heard a soft meow from above me. I stopped and waited to hear the noise again. Paranoia crept up on me and I began thinking maybe it was a vampire disguised as a cat.

_Yeah Leah because that's so likely. Vampire dress as cats to find people to eat! _

Shut up, I told myself, Quil turns into a wolf to protect us! I wouldn't even let Quil protect the imaginary cat I thought I just heard!

Once again I heard the soft meow and looked up in the tree. There at the very top was a tiny orange kitten, obviously stuck up there. I weighted my options, I could ignore the cat and keep walking ( I had never really been a cat person anyways), I could go home and hope Seth is there then send him to come get the cat (the freak could probably lift up the damn tree like they did on t.v.), or I could try to get the stupid thing down myself.

I sighed and began assessing a way to climb the tree. I had always been stubborn and hated asking people for help and I wouldn't feel right leaving the dumb thing up there. I climbed onto a branch, then carefully (and extremely slowly) I went further up the tree until I could almost reach the cat. Just as I was about to catch it, it freaked out and climbed even higher.

"Piece of shit!" I cursed. The higher I got up the tree, the more tricky it got to keep from falling. Finally I was level it the cat. "Come on, kitty. Come here and I will get you down. Come here." I coaxed it. I let out a silent whoop of happiness when the dumb thing let me pick it up. That's when I realized I would not be able to climb down with only one hand. "I hope you are happy, cat!"

I looked at the ground, feeling a bit queasy in my stomach when I realized just how high up I was. I slowly began climbing down branch by branch, cursing every step of the way while the cat clawed at me.

I was about half way down the tree when a voice called to me. "What the hell are you doing?" The sound scared me and caused to slip off the branch and go tumbling down the tree, hitting quite a few branches along the way. But somehow, I'll call it stupid instinct, I kept a good hold on the evil cat. I expected the impact of hitting the hard ground but instead I fell into a pair of warm arms. A sense of calm and relief flew through me, until I looked at my savior.

"Mother fucker!" I yelled, climbing out of Jacob's arms. "What the hell were you thinking? You don't scream at someone when they are climbing a damn tree!"

"Me?" he said, suddenly angry. "You would have cracked your head open if I didn't show up when I did!"

"What are you talking about, I was doing fine. I only fell because you thought it would be a great idea to sneak up on me!"

"You are lucky I didn't let you fall!" he shouted back.

"Why didn't you? It would have taken care of your fucking problem!" I screamed back, ignoring the scared kitten in my arms that was digging its claws into my arm.

"This is exactly why I will not accept this imprint! I just saved your life and you yell at me instead of saying thank you!"

"You did not save me!" I glared at him. "I was doing fucking fine before you showed up! Fucking cat, stop scratching me!" I yelled in frustration at the kitten. I then realized we were safely on the ground so I gently placed the kitten on the ground and looked back at Jacob, a deathly glare in my face.

"A cat?" Jacob asked, suddenly calm. "You climbed up there to save a cat?"

"What you think I hate animals or something?" I sneered as I turned to walk away.

"No," he said, coming to walk besides me for some reason. "I just never pictured you saving cats, drowning them maybe, but not saving."

I turned and glared at him. I knew the reservation knew me as the local bitch since Sam had dumped me and my dad died, but no one has literally came out and said it to my face. I shook my head and began walking faster.

"Wait, Leah, I'm sorry I didn't mean that!" Jacob said, catching up to me.

"Get the fuck away from me, Black."

"Leah, I know I owe you an explanation," he said. "But listen I didn't ask for this. I am working to take care of it."

"Good and you better because there is no way in hell I am accepting the fact that you are my 'soul mate'" I said. For a second Jacob looked hurt by my words, then the anger returned to his eyes.

"I feel the same way," he growled. "No way my imprint could be a bitter bitch like you."

"No way my soul mate could be a pathetic idiot like you. What are you doing here anyways? Bella busy sleeping with her vampire boyfriend right now? Must be a big ego booster knowing she's rather be with a dead guy than you!" I could literally see when I words registered in Jacob's head. He began shaking, with his fists clenched.

"No matter what the fuck anyone might tell you, Clearwater, I do not and will never love you! Just like Sam I don't want anything to do with you either!" he growled before he turned and sprinted into the forest. I waited a second before I clenched my chest and broke down in tears.


	3. Adam Adams

**As usual… I own nothing…. But if I did all the Blackwater fans would have loved Breaking Dawn and Nessie and Bella would have never existed…**

I woke up the next morning to bloodshot eyes and a rat's nest for hair. Stupid Jacob Black! I fucking hated him!

I walked downstairs glad to see my house was empty. After eating a quick breakfast I went upstairs and took a shower and got dressed. I didn't really know what for though. Ever since Sam and I broke up I didn't have any friends to hang out with. Sam was pretty much my entire life, so when he left my social life left also. I sighed and looked around the house. We did need to do some grocery shopping, so I decided to be a caring daughter and pick up some things from the store for my mom.

I grabbed the keys to the car and walked outside. There waiting on my front porch was the evil cat from yesterday.

"Back to do more damage?" I asked it. I kneeled down to pet it and get a good look at it. It was a orange tabby and was tiny. I noticed it was incredibly skinny, it must be a stray. There were a lot of stray cats in my neighborhood but most of them were mean and avoided human contact. The kitten let out a small meow that I even found adorable. "Okay, okay cat. Come inside, I'll find you something to eat." I picked up the small kitten and took it inside.

After looking through the house and realizing I had absolutely noting I could give it, I decided to put it in my room and go to the store to get some cat food. I locked it in my bathroom with a bowl of water and went to the car.

Once I got to the store I grabbed a cart and began speed shopping. I grabbed everything my mom had on our grocery list then made my way to the pet aisle. I stared hopelessly at the huge selection of cat food. I had never had a cat before so which food is best? Friskies or Fancy Cat? Dry food or canned? What about cat litter? Extra Strength or clump forming?

"Leah Clearwater?" a male voice said behind me. I froze and refused to turn around. I knew that voice, that voice haunted my sleep for the last five years. I began breathing quickly, praying I would suddenly become invisible. Shit, shit shit! 

"Hey," he said, coming to stand directly in front of me. "Leah! It's me Adam!"

"Um hey Adam," I said unenthusiastically. Adam Adams, so important his last name and first name are the same. He pretty much stalked me all through high school. One of the main reasons I agreed to date Sam was so Adam would leave me alone. Don't get me wrong, Adam was gorgeous. Tall, dark, athletic, clear skin, good hair. Adam had it all and for some reason he always wanted me too. He was that guy who was so perfect you wanted to punch his teeth out and mess up his always perfect hair. Literally his hair was modeled after freaking Justin Beiber, not once strand was out of place. Who does that!

"My, my, you haven't changed a bit," he smiled. "I am just home for the summer, you know I go to USC now."

"You don't say," I said. Of course I knew, he had told me everyday our senior year that he was going to USC to major in business. During his first semester away he would even call me and invite me to visit him, send postcards, I once even got a picture of him inside his dorm room.

"Yeah I am majoring in business," he smiled, showing off his perfect teeth. "How are you and Uley?"

I cringed. "Not so great, Adams. We broke up a while back." I tried moving away but he blocked me. For some reason I could never go off on Adam like I could other people. He would probably just think I am joking anyways. The guy could never take a hint.

"So you are single?" he asked, examining a cat toy trying to look casual and failing at it.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

"So got any plans for tonight?" he smiled, trying to give me the smoldering look girls always fell for in high school.

"Well actually-" I began.

"Great I'll pick you up at seven," he smiled.

"No, I have this thin-" I practically yelled at him, but the asshole silenced me by placing his gross finger on my lips, I yanked back disgusted.

"Come on, Clearwater, give me a chance," he said smoothly. "If the date sucks I promise I will leave you alone."

"Meaning no more sending me your wannabe modeling pictures?" I said sarcastically.

"I knew you'd love those," he said. "I am modeling professionally now you know, but I am still giving all my focus to school."

"So seven?" he asked, a hopeful smile on in face.

"And if I say no?"

"I will just keep on asking," he said. I sighed.

"Fine. But all we are doing is going to the diner and have a fucking hamburger then you are taking me home and leaving me alone," I huffed.

"Unless tonight you realize you actually love me," he said.

"Not likely, Adams," I said, pushing my cart forward and throwing some cat food in it.

"Until seven," he said, attempting to kiss my cheek but instead almost losing his balance when I walked off. This was definitely going to suck.

"How about this one?" I asked, Evil Cat who was sitting on my bed while I looked in the mirror. Even though I hated Adam, it was still a date. The first date I had been on since Sam dumped me and I wanted to look good. Maybe this would give me the strength to finally start moving on. I was ignoring the stupid feeling that Adam was not Jacob. I don't know why but I was unconsciously dying to see Jacob again, even after he was an ass to me yesterday.

I tried on a few more outfits before I settled on a somewhat low-cut dark green long sleeved shirt, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and some white flats. I hated wearing heels. It was one thing I could not stand. I brushed my hair, parting it on the side and letting it hang loose down my back. I applied some mascara, blush, and lip gloss. Once again I studied myself in the mirror. It didn't look like I tried that hard although I was a nice step up from the sweatshirts, baggy jeans, ponytail, and running shoes I had been sporting since Sam left me. I actually felt like a girl again.

I grabbed my purse and went downstairs, bringing Evil Cat with me. I was pissed to find Seth and all his friends in the living room playing video games. My mom was at some tribal meeting.

"You got a cat?" Seth said, looking not at me but the cat in my arms.

"Yeah mom said we could keep it," I said, setting the cat on the ground.

"What's its nam-" Seth was cut off when he finally looked at me.

"I call it Evil Cat, but I don't know maybe we should name it Fluffy or something," I said, suddenly aware of four pairs of eyes on me. I didn't even notice Jacob was there along with Quil and Embry.

"You going somewhere," Seth asked, obviously confused as to why I was not in sweats for once.

"Yep," I said, pretending to look thought my purse. "I have a date." I glanced at the clock, it read 7:05. I should have known Adam would be late. Probably fixing his stupid wannabe Justin Beiber hair.

"With who?" Quil asked, staring at me.

"None of your fucking business," I answered back. "And stop staring at me." I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I was suddenly getting nervous. I actually had to spent a meal with Adam Adams. I looked up when Jacob entered the kitchen.

"Whose the guy?" he demanded.

"What no hello for your beloved imprint?" I asked.

"Leah, stop playing games. Who is he?" I could see jealous under his anger.

"A guy from high school," I said casually.

"Where you going?"

"None of your business, Black. You walk around like you hate me, then get all weird when I start dating someone else?" I snapped.

"I am trying to make sense of this Leah," he growled. "I didn't get a choice either you know. I can't control how I am feeling towards you."

"Oh so now you have feelings for me? Yesterday I was a unwanted bitter bitch."

"Look, I am sorry for saying that to you. You have no idea how much it hurt me also. I shouldn't have. I am just trying to figure things out. Please, please try to understand what I am feeling right now."

"Yeah well its your problem, not mine. I have absolutely no feelings for you," I lied, seeing the hurt in his eyes. Just then the doorbell rang and I rushed to answer it but was too late. Embry beat me to it.

"Adam Adams?" he said in disbelief.

"Oh hey Callboy," Adam smiled. Adam picked on Embry and Quil when he still lived in La Push. It was funny now because both Quil and Embry were practically twice his size. Adam was dressed casually in jeans and a button down T-shirt. He looked incredible, but no where near as gorgeous as Jacob did in the black shirt he was wearing. _Whoa hold on, you did not just think that!_

"Leah you look amazing as usual," he said, slowly raking his eyes up and down my body. I resisted the urge to throw up. He stopped and stared openly at my chest.

"Hey eyes up here," Jacob said sternly. I didn't even notice him walk in the room.

"Hey Jake," Adam said. "You definitely grew up."

"Can we just go?" I said, walking towards the door.

"You should take a jacket," Jacob said.

"No worries, babe." Adam said. "I'll keep you warm." I saw fire light in Jacob's eyes and quickly grabbed a jacket and pushed Adam out of the house.

I rolled my eyes as Adam open the door to his truck for me. I locked my hand in my lap and scooted as close to the window as I could. This was going to be a long dinner.


	4. Under the Table

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**I own nada!**

"So then the professor suggested I run for president for the school of business, and of course I couldn't say no. So I ran won by a landslide," Adam drawled on. I swear this was the longest time this place had ever taken to cook a damn hamburger. I knew I thought I saw Adam slip the waiter a twenty dollar bill. I downed my third glass of ice tea and mentally kicked myself over and over for agreeing to this.

"I am on the swim team, you know," Adam said for the sixth time.

"I know, you are captain too," I said not hiding my boredom.

"Yes well when I tried out it was kind of a joke, but then I was just naturally amazing at it," he smiled.

"Really, and how do you keep your hair perfect when its wet?" I asked sarcastically. Adam looked confused, that's when I felt a familiar pull in my chest. Looked up to see Jacob, Embry and Quil enter the diner and head straight towards us.

"Oh hey guys," Jacob said. "What a coincidence to find you here. Yeah Lee, after you left we decided to go out and get something to eat. "

"Yeah because the first four places we went didn't appeal to Jacob," Embry said. Jacob shot him a glare then turned back to us. "Don't mind if we join you guys right?" Not waiting for an answer as he pushed another table up to ours and took a seat right next to me. Usually I would be furious, and I kind of was, but I was more relieved I no longer had to endure more alone time with Adam.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to Jacob as Adam looked around completely shocked. Embry and Quil decided to sit on either side of him, obviously taking this opportunity to get revenge for his bullying throughout their childhood.

"Saving you," Jacob whispered back.

"So you two order yet?" Jacob asked Adam, a little bit too happy.

"Yep we did," Adam said back, not hiding his annoyance. "You know we are kind of on a date."

"Really?" Jacob said. "That's great. You two make an adorable couple."

"Yes well Leah is beautiful. She would look amazing at my side, if she would just give in," Adam said. I couldn't even form words. I was too shocked and pissed off.

"Why don't you give in, Lee?" Jacob asked, looking way too satisfied with himself.

"I have been asking myself the same question all night," I said, deciding to get back at Jacob. "You know Adam is president of the school of business at USC and also captain of the swim team."

"Is that so?" Jacob asked, looking a bit disappointed.

"Yep. He is studying business, he wants to open his own chain of hotels one day. Not only that, Adam is also a male model, wanted by all the top modeling companies. But that shouldn't be that big of a shocker, just look at him," I said, throwing Adam a seductive look while trying not to show the disgust on my face.

"You work out?" Jacob asked Adam, casually crossing his arms so the muscles in his arm flexed, stretching the fabric of his black shirt. I felt myself getting warmer.

"Yes he does," I answered for him. "But I plan on inspecting his body very carefully later on." Jacob's smile dropped instantly, and I noticed a slight tremor go down his back. Even I couldn't help but cringe at my words once I sat Adam's reaction.

"Really?" Adam smiled. "Well okay then." The waiter came by to assure us our food would be out shortly, Jacob, Quil, and Embry all ordered food also. While we waited, Quil and Embry talked to Adam, more like mocked him, by challenging him to a swim race. Adam of course insisted he would win.

I stared out the window of the diner. Wishing I could be anywhere but here. I wished it was all different, that Sam never turned into a wolf, or that Bella Swan never existed. That way Jacob wouldn't be fighting the damn imprint I would not be here right now with fucking Adam Adams and my little brother's three closest friends.

Out of no where I felt a hand on my knee, I jerked up to look at Adam who was once again bragging about his quickest time in the 100m swim. I glanced down at my knee and saw Jacob's hand there.

"The fuck are you doing, Black?" I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, beginning to rub circles on my knee with his thumb.

"Get your hand off me or-" I was cut off when his hand crept higher up my thigh. I couldn't help the way I felt when he touched me. The look in his eyes told me he felt the same. Well then two can play at that game. I reach under the table and slid my hand on his muscular upper thigh, slightly applying pressure as I ran it up and down. Jacob's breath hitched. He began moving closer and closer to my center. This caused me to move even higher.

"Oh!" Jacob cried.

"You okay man?" Quil asked, looking at Jacob.

"Yeah, Jake. You okay?" I asked as I squeezed again.

"Yeah I am fine," Jacob said, putting his hand on my inner thigh and began rubbing circles. We continued our ministrations and soon it was beginning to be too much to handle. I was about to throw Jacob down on the table and have my way with him when the food finally came. I yanked my hand away from Jacob's leg and pushed his hand away. I heard his groan softly at the loss of contact. "Touch me again and I will rip your dick off," I warned Jacob then looked at my food.

I picked at my food, while Adam took bites of his, and Jacob, Quil, and Embry downed theirs in seconds. I was still eating when Jacob's phone began to ring. He pulled it out and answered it quickly.

"Hello?" he said, mouth still full of food. "Oh hey Bells. What's up? Nothing just eating. Right now? Sure, no I am not busy. I will be right there. See you then. Bye."

I tried hard to hide my disappointment. Fucking Bella Swan there to ruin the day again. It wasn't all her fault. Jacob was the one who practically fingering me in public then forgot all about me when she called him.

"We got to go," Jacob said, standing up and throwing cash on the table. It was then that he remembered me. "Shit."

"Bye," I said, hiding my feelings.

"Leah," Jacob said, looking torn.

"Fuck you Black," I said. "Leave now so I can get back to my date. And if you see Seth can you let him know I will be out late tonight?" I turned away before I could see how Jacob reacted. A familiar ache in my heart let me know when he was gone.

Jacob's POV

I walked up to Bella's house, surprised not to see Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. The familiar scent of leech filled my nostrils. Her bloodsucker was here. Great. I left Leah for this.

It wasn't that I hated Leah. I just wanted my choice, and the imprint took that away from me. Somehow I still loved Bella even though I had imprinted on Leah. And if Bella would have me, I wanted to fight the imprint. At least that was what I had been telling myself. But I could not get over the way she looked tonight. It made me sick to think I had left her there with that creep. Who knows what they are doing right now. I hated how whenever I hurt her, this huge pain in my chest erupted, but I have been trying to ignore it, thinking maybe if I ignore it enough the imprint would break and these imaginary strings drawing me to her would snap.

I had avoided telling Bella about Leah. I didn't want to give a reason to doubt my love for her. I wanted Bella, not Leah. Not Leah Clearwater, with those hazel eyes and long black hair. Not Leah who didn't take shit from anyone and who would climb fifteen feet in the air to get a kitten. No I hated her. I hated the way her nose would crinkle every time someone did something she hated or how she would play with her hair whenever she daydreamed.

"Fuck!" I said frustrated.

"Jake?" Bella said, opening her front door. Her stupid leech right there with her. You better not say anything, I told the mind raping leech.

"Hey Bells," I said stiffly. Why would she have me come over when her leech is here.

"We have some news. Alice saw a vision. The battle will take place sooner that we thought," Bella said looking scared.

"When?' I asked, glaring at the leech.

"Two days," he said, looking down at Bella. "Its not much time."

I looked at the ground. Two days. We had to battle a bunch of leeches in two days because stupid Cullen had to go piss off random bloodsuckers.

"What if they get hurt?" Bella asked Edward. "They shouldn't be out there!"

"By 'they' do you mean the pack?" I asked, feeling offended. "What we aren't good enough to protect you?" I was angry. I was angry that I was here and not with Leah. I was angry because I wanted to be with Leah instead of Bella. I had no control over what I was feeling.

"No that's not-" she started but I interrupted her.

"Yeah I know Bells," I said. "I am going to go let the pack know what's going on. We will meet at the clearing at midnight?" Cullen nodded at me and I took off ignoring Bella's pleas to come back. Was it possible I was finally letting go of Bella?


	5. Chapter 5

Leah's POV

I was still mortified the next evening. I couldn't believe I had allowed myself to make out with fucking Adam Adams! The worse part was that I had pretended it was Jacob, therefore getting caught up in the moment and resulting in him getting the wrong idea. Thank God I was able to claim I had a stomach ache and he took me home. Now the idiot won't stop calling me. I was too afraid to leave my house, thinking if I did he would be lurking around the corner. The guy was pretty creepy.

I sat back down on my bed, looking around my room. The sun was beginning to set and the house was eerily quiet. My mom was at Billy's house and I hadn't seen anyone from the pack all day. My brother had been acting strange last night but I didn't think anything of it. I was under strict instructions to stay in the house, no matter what. My mother had made me promise. I was beginning to freak out a little, and I was smart enough to listen to them and I stayed safely in my house.

My mother called and told me she would be staying at Billy's and too lock all the doors and stay indoors at all times. I tried to get her to tell me what was going on, but she refused. Great, something bad is happening and they leave me home alone. I wonder what their logic was. I went to the living room and began watching T.V. The cat we decided to name Minnie curled up next to me. My mom insisted on the name because she claimed when I was little I begged for a cat to name Minnie. I slowly drifted off to sleep and had dreams about a russet wolf.

Jacob's POV

"What is with all that teeth chattering?" I asked as I climbed into the tent. "I can't sleep." Edward and Bella looked up at me. I could tell Bella was freezing. "You know I can always keep you warm." I suggested. Edward glared at me.

"No!" he said firmly. After some more convincing and Bella pleading, Edward gave in and I climbed into the sleeping bag with Bella. I hugged her small body to me, remembering all the nights I dreamed of this.

"Watch it mutt," Edward warned. I threw him a glare and pulled Bella closer to me. Soon Bella drifted off to sleep and I began admiring her. There was no doubt she was beautiful, but everything seemed wrong. Her nose was too pointy, her lips not pouty enough, her skin wasn't dark enough, her hair not long or black enough. I pushed those thoughts away. Leah. I wondered what she was doing. I hoped Sue had her somewhere safe. I told her I didn't want her to know what was going on. Leah didn't need to worry. The less I could get her involved in this, the better and safer she would be.

I cringed when I thought about her date. I hated myself for how I acted, but I couldn't help it. I needed to claim her as mine. In that moment I had to touch her. It was her who started it really. I had just rested my hand on her knee, she initiated the intimate touching.

Bella shifted next to me, in her sleep pulling me closer. I caught a whiff of her scent and instinctively jerk back. Her smell was all wrong, it was not like the vanilla scent Leah had.

Leah. She was plaguing my thoughts. I couldn't go a second without picturing her face. I found myself wishing I was with her right now. Keeping her safe and warm. I would be out on the battlefield tomorrow, fighting for Bella. Fighting for Bella's what? Her life, no she was going to throw that away in a second to become a leech. For her love? I thought I loved Bella, but then I imprinted. Even if somehow a miracle happened and Bella chose me, I wasn't entirely sure I wanted her anymore.

I used to think imprinting was just a trap, a way to cement you to one person. Even if it wasn't the person you wanted to be with. But I remember when I was younger, before Bella moved back to Forks I always had my eye on Leah. She was dating Sam and never paid any attention to me, but she was so beautiful and kind. She still is, it just takes a little digging to find. If she really was a bitch she would never have taken in that cat.

Bella shifted again, pressing up against me more and this time I couldn't help but cringe.

"You are having quite the battle over there," Edward said, looking up at me.

"Stay out of my thoughts," I warned.

"When are you planning on telling her?" Edward asked me. I glanced down at the peacefully sleeping Bella.

"That I imprinted?" I asked not looking up at him.

"That you aren't in love with her anymore." he stated.

"I still love her," I argued.

"Yes, but you love Leah more. Just like she loves me more than you." Usually him saying this would send me into a rage, but now I wasn't sure about anything.

"Answer me this," Edward said. "If tomorrow you find two newborns, one holding Leah and the other holding Bella. Which one would you go after?"

"Leah," I said automatically without even thinking about it. "It would be Leah." I shook my head. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid, I wanted my choice.

"It's not a matter of choice," Edward said. "It who you can or can't live without."

"So I am just supposed to stand here while you change her into a bloodsucker like you?" I asked.

"For some reason, that's what she wants. As much as it hurts me, I will give it to her because I cannot bear to lose her," he said.

"You know she wishes it was you holding her right now," I said.

"Yes I do," he said looking down. "I also know you wish you were with Leah right now."

"You two are getting married?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. Just because I admitted to loving Leah more didn't mean I was completely over Bella.

"Yes we are," Edward answered. "I will take care of her, Jacob." I didn't answer him, instead I began thinking about how I couldn't wait until tomorrow was over, then I could finally tell Leah how I feel.


	6. Giving in

I own nothing -_-

Leah's POV

I woke up late the next day. It was past noon. I could barely sleep last night or this morning. I was exhausted, but I had this bad feeling in my stomach. My mom still hadn't come home but they checked in regularly, still not letting me know what was going on. I was getting extremely annoyed.

I cleaned the house to kill a few hours, made myself something to eat, watched Minnie eat, watched about four episodes of Glee. Still the feeling in my stomach wouldn't go away. It began to get worse actually. I got up to get myself something to drink. I was drinking my water when suddenly it felt like a huge weight was dumped on my chest. I spit out the water and doubled over in pain. As quickly as it came it was gone.

I got the phone and dialed Billy's number. "Hello?" Billy answered.

"It's Leah, I am only going to ask once, what the hell is going on? I practically collapsed a second ago for no apparent reason. What is happening?"

"Collapsed?" Billy asked worried. I heard noise in the background. "Oh my God! Leah I have to go!" With that the line went dead.

That was it. I am not going to take this shit anymore! I grabbed my keys and stomped out of the house. Seth was my brother and Jacob was my…whatever. I wanted to know what the hell is going on so I am finding out right now. I got into the car and sped to the Black's house. I was surprised to see everyone standing outside with pained looks on their face. Once I got out of the car I heard the agonizing screams of a man coming from inside. One look at Billy and I knew those screams belonged to Jacob.

"What happened?" I asked, finally getting everyone's attention.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" my mother asked.

"Finding out what is going on!" I demanded. "Now fucking tell me!"

My mom and Billy exchanged looks then nodded. "There was a war today," my mom said. "The pack teamed up with the Cullens to fight against an army of newborns who were after Isabella Swan. Thankfully our side won, but not before..."

"Not before Paul thought he could take down a newborn by himself and Jacob had to help him out. The vampire crushed practically all the bones on the side of Jake's body. The leech doctor is in there right now trying to fix him," Embry said. Once he was done another scream broke the silence, Billy began crying some more.

"Jacob," I whispered. Tears began falling down my cheeks too. Seth came up and wrapped his arm around me. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Lee," he said, hugging me. "He'll be fine. He just-he will be in a lot of pain until his bones heal. Remember I told you we heal faster than normal, he will be pretty bad for a couple of days."

Just then a old red truck pulled up and Bella Swan got out, looking completely panicked. She came towards us just in time to hear another agonizing scream. I literally felt like my lungs were constricted. I wrapped my arms around myself and squeezed hard to help ease the pain I was feeling.

"Is he okay?" she asked Billy.

"The doctor is in there with him," Billy said, not looking at her. I noticed the entire pack was avoiding eye contact with her.

"What's with the tenseness?" I asked Seth. Seth looked down at me.

"Um well," he started.

"The leech that did this to Jacob got away because of her. If she hadn't run out to Jacob when she did he wouldn't have gotten distracted and the leech wouldn't have gotten away," Jared said. Rage erupted in me.

"Come to see the damaged you caused?" I asked, walking up to her.

"Leah," my mom called.

"What did you hope to accomplish this time? Because of you a leech already gave my father a heart attack that killed him. You want to take Seth away from me now? Let's all make a fifteen year old kid fight a battle for you. What about Jacob? Hoping he would die so you wouldn't have to choose between him and your vampire?" I yelled at her.

"Leah," Sam said, yanking me away from her.

"No," I yelled, freeing myself from Sam's grasp. "Why is she worth so much trouble?" No one answered me. We all turned when the vampire doctor came out of the house.

"How is he?" Billy asked.

"I reset all the bones and gave him some morphine. He will be in a lot of pain but he should heal well," the doctor said. "Call me if you need anything." Billy reached out and shook the doctor's hand to show his appreciation. I knew that was not east for Billy to do.

"Thank you, Carlisle" Billy said.

"He has been asking to see you," the doctor said, turning towards Bella and I.

"Oh okay," Bella said, walking to go inside.

"No, not you Bella," Carlisle said. "Leah." Bella turned to me, a shocked look on her face.

"Her?" she asked in disbelief. Carlisle nodded. I wanted so bad to stick my tongue out at her.

I nodded and slowly made my way inside the house. I went to Jacob's room and paused outside. I could hear his heavy breathing from inside the room. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Jacob was laying on his bed, sweat covering his face, the entire right side of his body was covered in bandages. He opened his eyes and offered me a small smile.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. "You um, you feeling okay?" I mentally kicked myself, now was not the time for sarcasm.

"Been better," he said. I went and took a seat on the chair next to the bed. We sat in silence for a bit.

"Jake, Bella is right outside if you want to see her," I said. Feeling the hatred for Bella creep up on me again.

"I don't want to see Bella," he said, turning his head to look at me, the small movement caused him to cringe. "I know I have been an asshole lately, Lee. I was trying to figure some stuff out. I know now that it's you. When I was being crushed by that bloodsucker all I could think about was you and whether or not I would ever see you again."

"Why?" I asked bitterly, not believing him right away. "Did Bella finally tell you she was picking Edward so now I am just the backup plan?"

"Lee, no," Jacob said. "I decided this before Bella agreed to marry Edward."

"So she did choose him?" I said, angrily standing up. "I am not going to be your fucking rebound, Jake."

"Leah, it isn't like that I swear!" he said. I felt the imaginary strings pull at me again as I headed towards the door. "Lee you have to believe me."

I put my hand on the doorknob and froze. Tears blurred my vision. "I can't be hurt again, Jacob." I whispered.

"I never will hurt you, Leah," he said, I could hear the sincerity in his voice. "I promise."

"Promises don't mean anything, Jake," I said, still turned away from him. "You deserve better than me. I am just La Push's bitch who is still bitter that her boyfriend dumped her for her cousin. I-"

"Its okay to show you are scared, Lee," Jacob said. "I am scared too. But I know now I need you. And if you search hard enough I know you need me too." I finally turned to look at him. I saw fear and determination in his eyes. He was being sincere.

"So you accept this...thing between us?" I asked, still not believing this was happening.

"The imprint?" he smiled. "Yeah Lee, I accept it. I should have accepted it in the first place."

"Was it the groping me in public that finally convinced you?" I asked. Jacob smiled back at me.

"Come here," he said, lifting up his left hand. I was hesitant but the longing in his eyes convinced me. I carefully got into the bed with him, making sure not to touch any injured part of his body or shake the tiny bed too much. I cuddled up to him and rested my head on his shoulder. For the first time since my dad had died and Sam had dumped me I felt completely whole again. The aching in my chest was finally gone.

"It feels so much better to have you near me," Jacob said.

"Don't get all sappy on me, Black," I smiled.

"Never, Clearwater," he said, kissing me on my forehead before relaxing and drifting asleep. I knew when he woke up he would be in a lot of physical pain. But I would be right here with him.


	7. You can trust me

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They really inspire me to write more!**

**I own nothing..**

I stayed with Jacob until he was mostly healed, then finally went home and back to my life. Jake slept most of the time that I was with him, in too much pain to actually be much company to me. I was still confused as to where we stood. I wanted to be with him, but a part of me was still unable to let go of my past.

A few days after the battle I was sitting in my room with Minnie. Seth and my mom had left to a barbeque at Sam and Emily's house. As usual I declined the invitation to attend. I wouldn't be caught dead in that stupid lying, cheating house.

I was laying in my bed, half ways asleep when my phone began ring from besides me. I looked at the caller ID and groaned. This was not the person I wanted to deal with right now.

"Hello," I said, dully.

"Leah?" Adam's said. "Finally! I have been calling you for almost a week."

"Yeah. I was busy," I said.

"Too busy for me? I think not. So you busy tonight?" he said, jumping to his point.

"I am actually," I said.

"No you're not. So I was thinking dinner and a movie at my place. You will love it. We have a Jacuzzi out back and-"

"I am not going to your house," I said irritated. "We made out once, it doesn't mean I like you or anything."

"I don't understand."

"I am not into you, Adam. I never have been. I just went out with you to make another guy jealous."

"I am still not getting what you are trying to say, Leah. Could you speak a bit clearer?" he said.

"We are never going on a date again," I said slowly.

"So what you are saying is no to dinner at my house," he said. I wanted to throw my phone across the room.

"Just fuck off, Adams. I can't stand your stupid face or your Justin Beiber haircut. I have no feeling for you except hatred. Do I have to break it down more?" I growled into the phone.

"So in other words, you don't think you are good enough for me so you are pushing me away," he said. I wanted to throw myself out the window. "Leah, although its true, I am willing to look past that."

"I HATE YOU ADAMS, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled then slammed the phone down. I didn't understand how one person could be so obnoxious. I wanted to scream so badly. I put a pillow over my head and laid still in an attempt to calm down. Finally I got my anger under control, that is before my phone rang again and I saw that it was Adam. I shut my phone off and angrily threw it into a drawer of my dresser.

I heard the doorbell ringing from downstairs and groaned before getting up to answer it. Who the fuck could that be? I though. I looked through the peep hole and saw Jacob standing there. I took a breath and opened the door, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hey," he said. I looked up at him and offered a small smile. I cold from outside was beginning to sting my cheeks but I still stood there awkwardly. "You coming to Sam's barbeque?"

"Nope," I said, leaning against the door, trying to hide my discomfort.

"Huh," he said, looking at his feet and nodding. "So what are you going to do?"

"Probably just hang out here. I never get the house to myself and I don't want to waste this opportunity," I said, regretting it the moment I said it.

"Oh," he said, a bit disappointed. "I'll just go then." He turned and began walking away.

"Wait," I shouted after him. "You wanna hang out or something?"

He turned and smiled at me. "Sure, sure." I opened the door more and let him inside. I had never hung out with Jacob just us two and I was nervous, not that I was going to show it or anything.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"We can watch T.V.," I said. "But I get to choose, I know what you and Seth like to watch and I cannot take another episode of Man vs. Wild."

"Hey it's a good show!" he defended. I sat on the couch by him, but kept a good distance between us. I put on a random channel and we sat there in silence for a long time. The show was incredibly bad, but I couldn't find the remote. The girls on the show kept fighting then making out with each other's boyfriends. Finally when the girls began making out with each other I had to find the remote.

"Where's is the remote?" I asked.

"So this is better than watching your ex and your cousin make food?" Jacob asked, staring blankly at the screen.

"Yes, actually it is," I bit back, folding my arms across my chest after turning off the television.

"I'm sorry, Lee," he said. "I didn't mean to bring that up. It's just Sam had been riding my ass ever since I-you know and he is constantly picking through my brain when we are phased and-"

"Picking through your brain?" I asked, confused.

"When we are phased we can hear each other's thoughts," Jacob told me. "It gets annoying sometimes, but its our only way of communicating. Its how Sam found out about me imprinting."

I snorted at that. "What did he say," I asked casually.

"What do you think, Lee?" Jacob asked. I simply looked away and shrugged my shoulders. He was probably happy I was someone else's problem now. "He was furious," Jake continued. "He literally came after me. He practically ripped off my head, if Jared hadn't interfered one of us probably would have put an end to the other. Then Sam was still pissed off so he ran to your mom, thinking she would be just as pissed. Instead she was thrilled. She and my dad began plotting how to get us together. That just pissed me off more, I wasn't ready to accept this."

"Sorry I caused you so much trouble," I said bitterly.

"Leah, you didn't," he said, turning to me. "I was confused. I was feeling one thing but then one look at you and my feelings completely changed."

"So am I supposed to be thrilled that you didn't have a choice but to choose me over Bella?" I shot back. "You keep saying you didn't have a choice. Well if that's how you feel, then I don't want you!"

"Leah," he said.

"Because I have already gotten enough shit from guys in my life already. Sam 'imprinted' on my cousin so I already hate imprinting. And now you are being forced to like me. I don't need you, I am very capable of finding a guy who loves me because he chooses to!"

"Le-"

"Really I can. I can be nice when I want to! I just don't feel like being all fucking buddy-buddy with my ex and all his freak friends! And for your information, Black, I can get any guy I want if I really tried. It just so happens I don't want anyone in this place-" I was cut off when Jacob brought me to him and laid a small kiss on my lips. That second of contact sent huge bolts of electricity through my body. I gasped when he released me, immediately craving the feeling again.

"Shut up, Clearwater," Jacob smiled.

"You can't just do that, Jake," I said after a moment, finally letting all my guards down.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Kiss me," I whispered. "I-I am still hurting. From everything, I act like a bitch because it's the only way I can deal with my dad's death and what happened with.." I gulped. "…Sam. But what I feel for you, its scary. I don't even fucking know you and I feel like if you rejected me I would literally fall down and die. If I actually get to know you and get used to having you around then one day you change your mind… I don't think I could handle anything like that anymore."

"Leah," Jacob said, cupping my face in his huge hands. I let out a sigh at the refreshing feeling I got when he touched me and the constriction in my chest went away. "I am not going to leave you. Nothing like what happened with Sam could happen with me, I already imprinted on you. And even though I was a complete jackass at first, I have chosen you."

"You wouldn't want me if it weren't for the imprint," I whispered, hating the feeling I got when I was being vulnerable.

"You wouldn't want me if it weren't for the imprint either," he said. "But the fact is, we do feel something for each other. And its strong. The world decided we are soul mates, for whatever reason, and I think we should stop fighting it. I am ready to try this, Leah, if you are. And I promise, I will never hurt you again. I only want to make sure you are happy."

Looking in Jacob's eyes let me know he was being sincere. I put my hand over his heart, feeling the warmth underneath his thin shirt. "Do you wish you imprinted on Bella instead of me?" I asked.

"Do you wish Sam imprinted on you instead of me?" he asked.

"Sometimes," I answered truthfully, looking away from his dark eyes to avoid seeing his reaction. "But then I remember how badly he hurt me."

"I don't anymore," he said, looking straight ahead. "When it first happened, yeah I wished everyday it was Bella instead of you. But then I think, Bella never loved me. If she chose me it would have only been because of the imprint. If she even did choose me. But with you, I have no real competition." He smiled.

"I don't know, Adam Adams keeps calling me," I said, hiding a smile. "He is captain of the USC swim team."

"Ugh," Jacob groaned. "I was about to shove a fork in my ear. All he does is talk about himself!"

"Imagine how I felt," I laughed.

"I don't feel bad for you," Jacob said in all seriousness.

"What?" I gawked at him.

"I really don't. You shouldn't have been dating other guys when we were, whatever we were at the time," he said.

"Screw you!" I told him. "All you were doing was following Bella around like a puppy! I have every right to date anyone I want."

"Had," he corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"You HAD every right to date anyone you wanted," he said. "I have accepted the imprint now so, not to get all possessive on you trust me it's a wolf thing, you are mine."

"Yours?" I scoffed, breaking away from him. As soon as his hands left my body, the ache was back. "And what makes you think I want you to accept the imprint, Black?"

"Oh I know you do," he said. "I can prove it."

"And how is-" he cut me off my crashing his lips to mine. The intoxicating feeling came back to me as I began responding to his eager lips. His tongue traced my bottom lip and a gladly gave him access to my mouth. We kissed for a while before the necessity for air became a issue and I broke away, a huge smile on my face.

"See I proved it," he said, pulling me so I was cuddled up against him and his arm was draped over me.

"That doesn't prove shit!" I exclaimed.

"Really, so you just have that goofy smile on your face for no reason?" he asked, smiling. I tried to glare at him, but finally lost. I hid my face in his shoulder.

"Tell anyone about this and I will kill you," I warned. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"Don't worry, Lee," he said kissing my cheek. "I won't let anyone know you are actually a huge softie underneath." I laughed and snuggled closer to his warm side. Jacob grabbed the remote and turned the television back on. "Now let's see if Britney K. actually made out with Britney H's boyfriend or if Heather C. just made that up so Skylar would date her."

Jacob's POV

I left Leah's house when it was time for me to patrol. Unfortunately I was set to patrol with Sam. He had been acting weird since I imprinted on Leah. He was actually all for me fighting the imprint, he even asked the council if anything had ever been done before. It was no secret among the back that Sam still loved Leah. I just hoped I could control my thoughts and not let him see how I had been stealing kisses from her for the last few hours.

_Where were you Jacob? _Sam asked.

_With Leah, _I thought casually. I sensed Sam's fury as soon as I thought Leah's name.

_What were you doing, _he demanded. I really didn't understand Sam sometimes.

_Talking, Sam. I was talking to my imprint, _I thought back, annoyed.

_Did you tell her you were going to fight this?_

_No, Sam. I didn't. I am not sure about that anymore._

_Not sure about what Jacob? The imprint? I will not allow you to hurt Leah by bringing her into this world! _he yelled.

_What happened to 'once you imprint that's that'? _I asked.

_There are always exceptions!_

_Really, so when Quil didn't want to accepted he imprinted on a two year old, you just left out these 'exceptions'?_

_Jacob you were able to avoid Leah for weeks after you imprinted! _Sam said in anger. _We all know you are stronger than the rest of us. No one else could have done that. What happens if Bella shows up, wanting to be with you? I believe you have the power to break the imprint and leave Leah. I won't let her be hurt again._

_Like you hurt her? _I responded. _I am not you Sam! _

_You will just keep choosing Bella over her, _Sam insisted.

_Why do you care? You have Emily!_

_Even though you imprint doesn't mean all your love for the other person goes away. You should know that. I was not strong enough to choose Leah, but you are. And I am not taking that risk. She deserves better._

_She is MY imprint! You have no right to her anymore, Sam!_

_Just wait Jacob. One day she will see that you are no good for her, imprint or not. _he warned.


	8. Part Of the Pack

**Me own nothing.**

I walked into my room on night after a long, warm shower. Life had been easy since Jacob and I had been spending time together, but we never hung out with other people. Jacob hardly ever talked about the pack or their imprints. I could tell most of the were Team Emily. It wasn't like I wanted stupid Sam back or anything. Honestly I could care less if the rest of the pack liked me, but for some reason it meant something to Jacob. I felt bad for not putting any effort to get to know his friends, but I was still getting to know him. I didn't even know what the hell we were. I wasn't into titles but from the way the last few weeks were going I think it was pretty safe to call Jacob my boyfriend and me his girlfriend.

Pretty much the only time he wasn't bothering me with his presence was when he was off with the pack. I never liked being a clingy girlfriend, but if I was comfortable around the pack it would save me from experiencing that ache whenever Jacob wasn't around.

Speaking about that stupid ache! The moment Jacob left my house I began counting down the minutes until I saw him again. I fucking hated it. I still could go on doing my own thing as usual but then out of no where something would remind me of Jacob and the whole longing thing would start again. Jacob insisted it was even worse for him, but I felt like I was going insane. I hated to admit it, but I could see why stupid Emily gave into Sam.

I had been thinking a lot about Emily. Maybe it was this whole "hey I am imprinted on so now I want to live a happy peaceful life" but I was actually thinking about reconciling with her. It wasn't enough that I was actually going to go through with it, but at least I was thinking about it. As for Sam, I still hated his fucking guts.

I opened the door to my room and found Jacob laying on my bed. I practically jumped out of my skin when I saw him. Once I realized it wasn't a crazy man waiting to attack me, I really looked at Jacob. He was incredible attractive. With his cropped black hair, onyx eyes, tan skin, and amazing body. I swear he had muscles on his muscles.

"Hey, Lee," his husky voice broke through my trance.

"Black, what the hell are you doing in my room?" I asked, throwing my towel in the hamper and grabbing my comb off the dresser.

"I wanted to see you," he smiled. "I heard Seth, Collin, and Brady were having a Halo war at Collin's house so I thought I'd be a good night to come hang out with you without him intruding on us."

"Aren't you the schemer," I said, running the comb through my long hair.

"You look so hot with your hair wet," Jacob smirked.

I turned to him and smiled. These comments were not unusual. I never let it show, but I loved them. "Keep trying to sweet talk me Black. You are still leaving."

"What did you do today?" he asked, scooting over on my bed, and raising an arm indicating for me to come lay next to him. I let out a sigh and gave in. Going to cuddle up to him. I internally shrieked with joy to see he was not wearing a shirt. I laid my head on his chest and breathed in his earthy scent.

"Went running, reorganized my closet, signed up for my online classes, and sadly, cleaned the cat liter," I said, just as Minnie came out from under the bed and curled up in between Jacob and I. "I don't know why I thought it would be fun to have a cat. She is like another Seth, she is always bugging."

Jacob laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Because you realized you needed another friend besides your iPod."

"I have friends!" I argued.

"Who? Besides me, your mom, and Seth?" he asked. I knew he was trying to have an actual conversation so I resisted the urge to yell at him.

"Okay fine, I don't have friends," I sighed, pulling away from him and turning over to my other side. "Happy now?"

"Leah," he said, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on my shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that, its just we are having a get together at Sam's place tomorrow night. I want you to come. You'd really like them."

"I'd really like them?" I sneered. "Yeah I want to spend my Friday night with my ex and his fiancée who is also my cousin that stole him from me. And Jared and Paul who were my friends until Sam dumped me and they pretended not to know me anymore. Or Kim who probably still hates me because I put glue in her hair in 3rd grade then she had to cut it all off and had a Ellen Degeneres hair cut. Or your friends Embry and Quil who openly grope me with their eyes whenever I am around."

"It would mean a lot to me," he pleaded. "They are like my family, Lee."

"I have nothing against your dad," I grumbled. "He is pretty awesome."

"Lee," he said, before moving my hair out of the way and began planting kisses along my neck. I unconsciously moved my head to give him more access. "Please." He lightly bit down where my neck and shoulder met, then sucked on the spot. He repeated the process down my shoulder and up again.

"Jake," I breathed, finding it hard to think straight. "This isn't fair."

"Mmhmm," he said before turning my head and kissed me passionately on the lips. My mind went completely blank whenever he kissed me. Geez, did this boy know how to kiss. I rolled over and pulled him closer to me, getting lost in the kiss. Right as it was getting heated he abruptly pulled away.

"What?" I breathed, his lips were swollen. I reached up to capture his lips again but he barely allowed an contact before he pulled away again.

"Will you come with me?" he asked again, looking down at me with his dark eyes.

"Jake," I whined. He reached down, resting his forehead against mine.

"Please?"

"What do I get out of it?" I countered.

"Anything you want," he smiled, as he gave me a kiss.

"Anything? I asked, running my hands down his chest.

"Anything," he confirmed. I hitched my leg over his hip and used all my strength and flipped us so I was on top.

"Okay," I smiled, and reached down placing kisses along his chest. "You have to tell me the truth about Emily's scars." I pulled away and looked at him. He was giving a hard look. Jacob avoided telling me how Emily really got those scars, since learning the secret I didn't buy the whole bear attack thing.

"It's not my secret to tell," he said.

"Fine, I am not going," I said, climbing off him, he immediately grabbed me and pulled me back on him.

"It was Sam," he said, finally. "When we first phase we can barely control when we change or not. Anything could potentially set us off. One day Emily was standing too close to him and he lost it for a second. He feels so guilty about it. She forgave him but he beats himself up about it everyday."

I swallowed, looking down at my hands. I felt guilty for always making fun of Emily's scars. "I didn't visit her when she was in the hospital," I said. "I was too angry. I called it karma for her being a boyfriend-stealing bitch."

"You didn't know, Lee," Jacob said. Pulling me to him.

"I still feel bad," I said. "Um, what are the chances….you would."

"Never," Jacob growled, startling me a bit but I didn't show it. "I'd never forgive myself. I wouldn't do that."

"I trust you," I said. We laid there in silence for a long time. I began drifting off to sleep, comforted by Jacob's warmth. "What time is the stupid barbeque?"

Jacob let out a small chuckle. "Six." He kissed me again then we both settled down and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I love you guys for all the positive reviews! Thank you so much! Sadly school is starting pretty soon so I don't know how often I will be able to update so I am trying to get as much chapters as I can up now. As usual I do not own anything!**

I looked at myself in the mirror again. I had never been one who gave a shit about how I looked, but for some reason today I did. I mean what do you wear to a barbeque at your ex's and cousins house?

"Fuck it," I groaned and grabbed my phone and went downstairs. Minnie was curled up with my mom on the couch.

"Leah you look beautiful," my mom smiled.

"You sure?" I asked, looking down at my skinny jeans and plain purple shirt.

"Leah, trust me they are nice," my mom said.

"I am not worried mom," I grumbled and took a seat next to her. "What the hell do I have to be worried about? I don't care if they like me or not." I didn't even notice I was chewing on my nails.

"Leah, you are chomping on your nails, relax sweetie," she smiled. I put my hand in my lap. Moments later I caught myself playing with my hair that I had even went so far to curl. Finally the doorbell rang. I jumped up to answer it. Jacob stood there in a button down shirt and jeans.

"Ready?" he asked smiling.

"No," I answered. I said goodbye to my mom and followed Jacob to his car.

"You are nervous," he said once we were on our way.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I snapped. "I am not nervous. I just want to get this over with."

We got to the house and we sat in the car, not moving. Jacob took my hand and kissed it, "Thank you for coming."

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. Jacob took my hand and we began walking towards the house. I had never been to Sam and Emily's house, I still couldn't believe I had agreed to this.

Jacob led me around back where the pack and their imprints were. I tried hiding behind Jacob but he held me by his side. Everyone looked up and stared at me. I tried to will myself to give a small smile, but instead I put an annoyed look on my face and glanced down. I hoped Emily wouldn't see me. She would probably run up with her stupid muffins.

"Leah! Jacob! Thank you for coming!" I looked up to see Emily with, shock, muffins in her hands. I swear did she know how to make anything else. I wasn't a cook or anything but shit, couldn't she purchase some damn place n bake cookies once in a while.

"Hey Em," Jacob said. He squeezed my hand when I didn't say anything.

"Hi," I said dryly. Avoiding looking at her scars. Emily was focused on Jacob's and mine intertwined hands. She snapped out of her trance and smiled at us again.

"Sam will be happy you came," she said. I had known Emily my entire life, I knew when she was lying. She would put this tight lipped smile on her face and tilt her head to the side. I had to keep from rolling my eyes when the tight lipped smile and titled head made an appearance.

"Jake!" Paul called from the grill. "Can you bring that bag of coal over here?"

"Yeah," Jacob called back. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go and getting the coal.

"So you and Jacob?" Emily asked. I was not in the mood to discuss my new relationship with the girl who ruined my last one.

"Mmhmm," I said.

"We were all surprised when it happened," she continued. "I am just glad he stopped fighting it."

I folded my arms around my chest. Looking around awkwardly.

"Hey Emily where are the tomatoes- oh," Sam walked up. "Hello Leah."

I didn't look at Sam, I simply nodded and kept my gaze at the ground.

"Are you looking for Sue?" Sam asked.

"Nope, I am here with Jacob," I stated. I noticed Sam's fist clench.

"Great!" he said, giving me a closed lip smile and tilting his head. Great they even started acting like each other. I swear if I start saying 'sure, sure' I will hurt someone.

Not interested in being stared at by Sam and Emily I made my way over to where Seth was sitting.

"Having fun sis?" he asked, shoving a hamburger in his mouth.

"So much," I said sarcastically. "I can barely contain myself."

"They didn't think you would show up," Seth explained, grabbing another hamburger. I swore if he began choking I would let it happen. That would teach him a lesson to eat like a pig. "Jake is really good at hiding his thoughts about you, so we aren't really sure where you two stand. Last time most of them checked, he was still fighting the imprint."

"Well if you find out what's going on, let me know," I said.

"Lee, seriously?" Seth said. "He comes over practically everyday, I know you two make out all the time. Its pretty obvious you two are a thing."

"Bella keeps calling him," I said finally. "He hasn't seen her but whatever. I don't really care."

"Yes you do. No matter how much you deny it," Seth smiled. He then got up to get more food. Leaving me sitting there alone feeling like an outsider.

"Wow. You showed," Paul said, taking a seat across from me.

"What do you want?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"So you and Black? You two just screwing or you actually like him?" he asked, smiling while his mouth was stuffed with a hotdog. "Cause trust I have seen you through Sam's thoughts and damn Clearwater, if I hadn't already imprinted. I'd hit that."

"You are so fucking disgusting, Paul. I wonder how Rachel will react to what you just said to me," I scowled. Paul's smile dropped instantly, and a look of fear took over his face.

"I-I was just joking, you wouldn't do that right?" he asked.

"Get the fuck away from me and maybe I will consider it," I warned. Paul instantly shot off, no doubt in search of Rachel.

"Leah," I looked up to see Sam towering over me. I stole a glance to where Jacob was standing, he wasn't there anymore. I guessed he must have gone inside. "Can we talk?"

"What do you want?" I hissed, standing up to walk around him. His arm shot out and grabbed onto my shoulder, spinning me around.

"Take a walk with me," he asked.

I inhaled deeply, growing more annoyed by the second. I did not want to have anything to so with Sam. "Fine," I said. I'd rather get this chat over with, I knew Sam wouldn't give up until I did.

I followed him to a secluded side of the house. Emily was growing a garden there. I remembered when we were little girls, my grandmother used to have a garden in her backyard. Emily and I would always go play in the garden and pick the vegetables. It was our favorite place to play. I always dreamed that when Sam and I got married, I'd grow a garden in our backyard, just as my grandmother did.

"How are you?" Sam asked finally, it was late already but I could see his outline in the darkness.

"Do you actually care?" I bit back, folding my arms and putting a glare on my face. I heard Sam take a deep breath and come closer to me.

"Lee-Lee, please, I am trying here," his deep voice tore through the darkness. "I thought you'd understand everything now."

My breath hitched as I tried to keep my heartbeat steady. All the pain of Sam breaking up with me came crashing back. I bit my lip hard to keep tears from filling my eyes.

"Just because I know what happened, doesn't mean I forgive you," I growled. "You still broke my heart. You still moved in with her a week after you dumped me. I get you didn't have a choice, but you didn't have to treat me like some trash you dumped on the side of the road."

"I swear, I didn't know what was going on," he pleaded. "This pull inside of me was controlling my actions. I couldn't fight it."

"Don't fucking lie to me," I told him. "Jacob ignored me for weeks. He called me names, he chose Bella over me. You expect me to believe you couldn't wait for me to recover before you began flaunting Emily all over town?"

"That's just it," he practically shouted. "Jacob ignored you. None of us could ignore our imprints. We can't hurt them, but Jacob hurt you. Don't you see, Leah, he doesn't care about you. He is just using you until Bella Swan decides she want him. I know its hard, but don't fall for his tricks. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"You mean like when you hurt me?" I yelled. "Sam, I gave you everything, everything, and you didn't even have the balls to tell me you were shacking up with my cousin!"

"This isn't about you and me! It's about you and Jacob!"

"You obviously didn't care about me enough to think about my feelings, Sam. Why do you give a shit all of a sudden?"

"I hate thinking about you two together," he blurted out. "The thought of his hands on you haunts me. It makes me want to kill him!"

"How do you think I felt when I found out the guy I gave my virginity to was fucking my cousin? I guess its payback, huh, you screw my cousin so now I screw your beta," I screamed back. Suddenly I was pushed against the house and Sam's hands dug painfully into my shoulders. I could feel his face inches from mine.

"You will always be mine," he growled. I allowed myself to get lost for a second, letting his words sink in. I felt him coming closer to me, then I mustered up all my strength and pushed him away as hard as I could. He barely moved back an inch but it was enough for me to escape his grasp and run back to where everyone was.

I quickly spotted Jacob and went over to him. I tried looking casual but one look at my face and Jacob's expression turned to one of anger. He took a glance behind me and saw Sam coming from back from the side of the house.

"What did he do to you?" Jacob demanded.

"Nothing," I said back.

"I can smell him all over you," he said, his eyes turning black. I saw small tremors going down his spine.

"Would you just relax," I warned. "Nothing happened."

"What did he say to you?"

"Just the usual you will get back to Bella when she wants you," I said, taking his drink out of his hand before he crushed it, and taking a sip. "Nothing important."

"Fucking asshole," Jacob swore and began stomping towards Sam.

"Jake!" I hissed. "Stop, okay. It doesn't even matter. He is an asshole, I know that already. I really don't give a shit what he says." Jacob looked down at me, anger still burning in his eyes. I stared at him for a few moments to let him know I was being serious.

"Fine," he said finally. "But I am going to talk to him later."

"Whatever," I said, looking around at all the happy friends and couples. "Can we leave now?"

"But you haven't even-"

"Let me rephrase that, I am leaving. You can do what you want," I stated, before I turned and walked as quickly as I could out of that miserable place. Once I was safely off Sam's property I took a deep breath. I swear the air in that place was contaminated. Maybe all of Emily's stupid muffins polluted the air. I hoped Sam choked on one of those stupid things.

"Leah," Jacob called after me. I was actually surprised he chose to follow me. "Hey, what the hell? You can't just take off like that!" I ignored him and kept walking. "Are you listening?" he asked when he caught up with me. "There are vampires roaming this area, you can't just go waltzing around at night."

"Why would a vampire be interested in me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because you are a member of this pack," he said instantly. "You mean a lot to me, and you insist on making yourself an easy target by always wandering around alone."

"You are being paranoid," I scoffed, folding my arms.

"So what?" he said, stopping in the middle of the road. "Is it so bad that I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I don't need you to baby-sit me," I said, turning around to face him. "I am a grown ass woman."

"You don't act like it sometimes," he said, angrily as he came to stand in front of me.

"You think that just because you can morph into a giant dog that you are so great! I am not fucking Bella Swan, Jacob. I don't need you to hold my hand every second because I am so clumsy I fall on my ass every three seconds!"

"What does Bella have to do with this?" he yelled.

"Everything!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. "You want me to be Bella. You want me to be best friends with your friends, you want the entire pack to love me, you want me to go over and help Emily make her stupid ass muffins. Guess what, that's not happening! I separated myself from all those people before I knew about your little secret. You act like it's a bad thing, but did you ever consider that I like being alone? That I like shutting myself away from the rest of the world?"

"But-"

"I have a shit load of issues to deal with Jacob, I get that. But that house right there, the one you forced me into, is one of the main reasons I am this way. I know its important to you, but I am not going to go around acting like Sam didn't hurt me. Just because you decided you want to be with me doesn't mean I am ready to forget about all the shit I have gone through. Why can't you understand that?"

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at the floor. "I didn't think about that."

"I can't deal with this right now," I said. "You, Jake, you are great. You make me happy. But you are a package deal. You come with all of them, and I can't have that right now. I am not ready to bury the hatchet. To go to these get-togethers and act like I am completely fine."

"What do you want me to do, Lee?" he asked, his voice quivering.

"Give me time to think," I said. "Give me time to assess this."

"I can't do that, Lee," he said, putting his hands on my hips to bring me closer to him. "I want to but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because not being around you kills me," he said, resting his forehead against mine. "I feel like I am going crazy when I don't see you."

"I need you to-"

"What about what I need?" he cut me off. "Why can't you stop pushing me away? How do you think I feel that every girl I love, including my imprint, keeps pushing me away. I can make you happy, Leah, if you would just let me. But you are too stubborn. You can't let go of your bitterness for three seconds to see that we can actually have a future together."

"Why do you have to always be around him?" I asked. "Why does he have to be such a big part of your life?"

"Him, you mean Sam?" he said, yanking his hands away from me and backing up. "It always comes back to him. You still love Sam. Fuck!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the forest surrounding us. His jaw and fists clenched as he closed his eyes, nostrils flaring in an attempt to calm down. "No matter what the fuck I do, there is always someone better than me!"

He opened his eyes and looked directly into mine. I saw the hurt, jealousy, and anger in them. I immediately felt the urge to comfort him. It physically hurt me to see him like this. Slowly I walked up to him, placing my hands on the sides of his face.

"Leah," he begged.

"Shh," I whispered, bringing his face down to mine. "It's okay, Jacob, it's okay." I hugged him to me, ignoring the slight shaking I felt under my touch. A few seconds later he let out a defeated breath and tightly held me to him, showing no sign of ever letting go.


	10. Only makes Sense

**Another chapter….=)**

**I own absolutely nothing, except my messed up cell phone that doesn't send text messages!**

"You took off pretty fast last night," Seth said as I walked into the kitchen the next morning. He was seated at the table watching the Disney Channel while he ate some cereal. I took a seat next to him and rested my head in my hands.

"I wasn't feeling good," I said.

"Was it because Sam had to stick his nose where it doesn't belong?" he asked, taking a bite of his cereal.

"How do you know about that?" I shot up.

"After you left he came looking for you. I told him you and Jake already took off and he practically phased on the spot. He ran off and I followed him. Once we were phased I saw your whole conversation. I let him know that he should leave you alone. Jacob is already pissed he was thinking about talking to you, when he finds out what he said, well there will probably be bloodshed."

"I don't need Jacob to defend me," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Like I told you, Lee. Wolves are territorial, especially Alphas."

"So, isn't Emily Sam's imprint?"

"Yeah but Sam technically isn't supposed to be Alpha, Jake is," he explained. "See Ephraim Black was alpha in the last pack and Levi Uley was beta, but since Sam phased first he took over position as alpha. When Jake phased, Sam offered the position to him, but he didn't want it. Ever since then there has been this power struggle. Sam wants complete control over everyone, but he can't get that with Jacob. It bugs the heck out of him."

"So Jake can go against Sam's orders?" I asked.

"If he really tries," Seth said. "He isn't as tightly bound as the rest of us. He is able to go around Sam's orders. Sam practically forbade him from talking to you, but it didn't stop Jake."

"Sam is such a douche!" I said.

"Yeah, but you dated that douche when he was an even bigger douche," Seth said, pouring himself more cereal. "Anyways, since Jake is meant to be alpha, he is a bit more territorial than the rest of us. He practically ripped off Adam Adams' head when you two went out."

"Good thing I never told him about us making out," I said.

"WHAT!" Seth shouted, choking on some Frosted Flakes.

"Keep it down," I warned him.

"Why? Mom already left for work," he asked.

"Jacob is asleep in my room," I stated.

"Ew, Lee. Come on. You and my best friend doing…._that_ ten feet away from me! Incase you forgot I do have super hearing, what if I get up in the middle of the night for a snack and get scarred for life?"

"Seth, quit acting like you are all innocent. I know about you and Quil's 'movie night'. What was it, oh yeah Space Whores. And secondly Jake and I aren't doing that yet," I told him. "He just says he sleeps better when I am with him, and I guess it kinda works both ways."

"Okay, okay you got me," Seth said, holding his hands up in defeat. "But if it does happen can I get some sort of warning, like a rubber band on the door or something?"

"You are disgusting," I said, hitting him on the back of the head.

"You're the one who has my best friend in your bed," he smiled. "But seriously Lee, give Jake a break. He has been through a lot lately. Did he tell you Bella sent him a invitation to her wedding?"

"No."

"Yeah, well actually I think it was Edward who sent it. But either way, the two are getting married in a few weeks. And he is not all torn up about it. You have a lot to do with that. I am not saying he is completely over Bella but it's a start. If you can let go of Sam and he lets go of Bella, the world will be a much happier place."

"Coming from the kid who is watching Jonas L.A.?" I asked, looking at the television.

"It's a good show, sis, seriously," he defended.

"How do you go from watching a porn one day to watching the Jonas brother the next?"

"That was Quil's idea actually," he said. "I just looked at our clock the entire time. It was really awkward, especially when Quil excused himself to the bathroom."

"And to think, he is the one who imprinted on a two year old," I shook my head. We shared a laugh just as Jacob came down the stairs.

"Morning," he smiled at Seth and I.

"Hey man," Seth said. "No worries I know you aren't stealing my sisters virtue, we already had that talk."

"Seth!" I cried, hitting him on the shoulder and instead only hurting myself.

"Good to know she gave you the talk, Seth," Jacob laughed. "So anything good happen after we left?"

"Sam and Emily set a date for their wedding," Seth said, casually. I felt like my heart froze. I clenched my fists, trying to keep my emotions under control.

"Leah?" Jacob asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," I said too quickly, I stood up and retreated to my room. As usual, Jacob was right on my heels.

"Leah, you knew this was coming," Jacob said, as he tore into my room.

"I know, I know!" I yelled frustrated. "It's just, now its really official."

"When are you going to let him go?" Jacob asked. "We can't keep having this conversation."

"Are you excited Bella is getting married?" I asked. "You going to the wedding?"

"Who told you about that?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter, you going or not?"

"That different," he yelled. "Sam isn't going to be turned into a blood sucking leech after he gets married!"

I ignored Jacob's comment and instead folded my arms, taking deep breaths in an attempt to cool down. "Okay." I said finally, not wanting to fight with Jacob anymore. The other people in our lives had chosen someone else. Now it was time for us to forget about them and focus on each other. "So what are we?"

"Excuse me?" Jacob asked, snapping his head up to give me a confused look.

"Where do we stand? Am I just your friend or more than that?" I asked awkwardly. I had been wanting ot have this conversation with him, now seemed like as best time as any.

"Your really asking me that?" he smiled, the jealousy and anger fleeing the room.

"I guess, yeah," I said, taking a seat on the bed next to him.

"You are my imprint, my soul mate, the center of my universe," he recited. "But let's go easy on ourselves and call you my girlfriend." I smiled at him.

"Okay, boyfriend," I said.

"I think I am going to go," he said, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Where?" I asked.

"Bella's wedding," he said. "Not to try and stop her, but to say goodbye. It will probably be the last time I see her."

"Won't changing her break the treaty?" I asked.

"Yeah, but its not like they will be around to see the consequences," he said. "Mindfreak is smarter than that. Sam won't get a chance to lay a hand on Bella after she is changed."

"She is crazy, you know," I said, laying my head on his shoulder. "For not choosing you. I am not just saying that, you are actually amazing."

"So are you, Lee," Jacob said, kissing my hair.

"That must be why the universe chose us for each other," I smiled. "We are both two incredibly amazing people, it only makes sense we be together."

"I am glad we finally figured that out," he said, before pulling me into a kiss.


	11. Decisions

**Me own nothing…..**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU ALL DESERVE COOKIES!**

"That had to be the worst movie I have ever seen," I said as Jacob and I walked out of the theater after watching The Bounty Hunter.

"It wasn't all that bad," he defended.

"It was terrible!" I argued. "There was absolutely no story line at all! Just those two people running around and arguing."

"Sound familiar?" he joked, putting his arm around me. "I did think it was going to be better."

"I realized I am just not a huge Jennifer Aniston fan," I said.

"Don't diss on Jennifer Aniston, it wasn't her fault this movie was awful," Jacob said.

"You are never choosing a movie again," I smiled, lightly pushing him. He responded by giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Yes I am," he smiled as he helped me into the car.

"So," I started as Jacob started the engine, not sure how to bring up this subject. "The big day is tomorrow." I felt Jacob tense up a bit. "You going?"

"I haven't thought about it," he said simply.

"I wouldn't care if you did," I said, looking at my lap where our hands were. "Just as long as you came back to me." I whispered the last part.

"Babe," Jacob said, looking at me. "You don't have to worry about that okay."

"I know," I said. "But I will worry about it until she is…."

"A vampire?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, I felt ashamed because I knew how much Jacob was struggling with the fact his best friend was choosing to become his mortal enemy.

"At least you can rest easy after tomorrow," he said, gently squeezing my hand. "I will always have to deal with the fact that Sam will always be just down the street."

"You don't have to worry about Sam," I said. "I promise. You should go."

"Be in a house full of leeches and watch my former best friend marry one? Doesn't seem like the best way to spend a Saturday," he said.

"I'll go with you if you want," I offered, secretly cringing at the thought.

"No!" he said too quickly. I looked curiously at him. "I will never let you be anywhere near that house."

"Scared one of the vampires will come after me?" I teased.

"Joke all you want, Lee. But the thought of you in any danger makes me go insane," he said.

"I know," I said.

"I could ask Quil and Embry to go with me," he said. "I am pretty sure Sam is going too."

"Why would Sam go?"

"He says its respectful or some shit like that," Jacob said, his face hardened.

"Respectful? Isn't he the one ready to drive a stake through their hearts the moment she is changed."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So Quil and Embry.."

"Yeah. It will be a good way to let go of everything. All the pain is gone now. There is no more choices to make."

"For you no. Especially since you are not picking the movies anymore," I smiled, kissing his large hand.

"Lee," he smiled, shaking his head. "See, if you let people see this side of you, everyone would love you."

"At least I give them something to work for," I said. "I don't just hand out niceness whenever I want to."

"Good point," he said. "I kinda like the idea of everyone else staying away from my girlfriend."

I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder, comforted by his warmth. "You make me happy, Jake."

"You make me happy, Lee."

I looked up at him. Taking in his hard jaw, perfect lips, and onyx eyes. I never knew I could feel this way about anyone. Not even Sam gave me butterflies like Jacob could. Just the thought of his face brought a smile to mine. "I love you, Black," I said finally, holding my breath as the words escaped my mouth.

"I love you, Clearwater," he smiled, kiss my head and he kept his eyes on the road.

When we got back to my house, I silently led him up to my room. I locked the door and looked at him. He was sitting on my bed.

"Lee?"

I went over to him and climbed into his lap, kissing him softly. He responded immediately, burying his hands in my long hair. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began pulling it upward. He broke away to discard of the material then caught my lips in a kiss again. Moments later I felt his hands, unbuttoning my shirt until finally it came off, leaving me in a dark purple bra. Jacob kissed the newly uncovered skin eagerly. My head was swimming, I could barely form a coherent thought. I began unbuttoning his jeans, feeling his hardened erection under my fingertips.

Soon we were both left naked, under the covers of my bed. Jacob was positioned on top of me. He stared down at me, not moving but instead concentrating on my every movement.

"Leah, I love you," he breathed. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I love you too," I said. We looked deeply into each other's eyes before he made a swift move and carried us to a world of our own.

I woke up the next morning feeling overheated, I attempted to roll over but something was holding on to me tightly. I poked an eye open and saw Jacob sleeping peacefully.

I leaned over and kissed his nose, he grumbled a little but did not wake up.

"Jake, wake up," I whispered, poking his cheek. He looked so cute when he slept but it was almost noon and he had to get ready for annoying Bella's wedding. "Jacob, you have to go soon." I wanted more than anything for Jake to stay here with me, but I didn't want to seem like a clingy girlfriend. I could easily handle a few hours away from him, even if he was with his ex love of his life. Fucking Isabella Swan, always ruining every happy moment of my life. I bet if Jake and I get married she would show up and make a feast out of our wedding guests.

"Jake, come on," I said, shaking him.

"No, Lee, stay," he mumbled.

"Jake!" I shouted in his ear. He instantly shot up, wrapping his arms around me.

"You scared me, Lee," he said, still not releasing me.

"Its almost noon, you have a wedding to attend remember?" I said, trying to sound casual.

"You can tell me not to go, Lee," he said sincerely.

"I want you to," I said. "It's a test." He smiled and kissed me softly. I regrettably pulled away. "Come here after?"

"I promise," he said, kissing me again. "I love you, Leah. Last night was the best night of my life."

"Love you too, Black," I said. I watched as he searched for his clothes and put them on. I did everything I could to keep my calm. Once he was fully clothed he kissed me again. I smiled at him until he left my room and I heard the front door close from downstairs. I sat there in silence and began staring at the clock waiting until he returned to me.

Jacob's POV

"You missed the wedding," Sam said to me as I walked into the reception of Bella's wedding.

"I had to go for a run, clear my head. I lost track of time," I said. After last night, I just wanted to enjoy the happiness I was feeling. Leah made me whole again, I didn't want to go and ruin it by allowing Bella back in to ruin everything again. I almost didn't even show up, but then I thought about how this is the last chance I will get to see Bella again.

"I figured you'd try to stop the wedding," Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Why would I do that?" I countered. "I have Leah now, I don't feel that way towards Bella anymore."

"Well now is your chance to prove it," he growled just as Bella spotted me and began walking over. She looked beautiful in her white dress. _I wonder how Leah will look on our wedding day,_ I thought to myself. _Slow down there, just because you slept with her doesn't mean you two will be getting married anytime soon. _I knew Leah was the one, and someday we would get married but I wanted to let her go and live her life without a marriage holding her down until she was completely ready.

"Jake you came," Bella said, throwing her arms around me.

"Hey Bells," I hugged back, inhaling her scent for probably the last time. "Congratulations."

"Thank you for coming, Jake. It means a lot to me," she smiled.

"Want to dance?" I asked. She nodded and lead me out to the patio where we could talk as we danced. I awkwardly placed my hands on her waist while she put hers on my shoulders. It felt strange holding someone who wasn't Leah.

"You haven't answered my calls," she stated.

"I needed time to adjust," I said. More like needed time to spend with Leah. "I am glad you are happy Bells, really I am."

"But I still don't have all of your support," she said.

"You know I won't ever accept that, Bells." I said sternly. "I don't want to see you become a monster."

"My husband is not a monster," she answered.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Tonight. We are going on our honeymoon, he won't tell me where though," she said.

"You are changing tonight," I asked abruptly, as I stopped swaying us back and forth.

"No," she said. "Not tonight." I relaxed slightly.

"Some honeymoon then, huh," I spat. She looked up and frowned at me.

"It will be just like everyone else's," she stated. I yanked my hands away from her, taking a few steps back as I processed her words.

"You aren't going to…" I asked, hoping I misunderstood her.

"That's none of your business, but yes we are. Just like most married couples do on their wedding night," she said, blushing furiously.

"Bella, he will kill you. No I won't allow it," I said, grabbing her arms.

"Won't allow it?" she yelled. "You have no say! Jake let go of me, you are hurting me!"

"Bella, no I beg you don't-" I was cut off when her leech snatched my hands away from her and positioned her behind him. This action only angered me more.

"Jacob, I think you should leave now," Edward said, eyes blaring. I noticed Sam and Seth next to me, ready to pounce if I did anything reckless.

"You are going to kill her!" I yelled at him, wanting so bad to rip his head off. Seth grabbed on to me and began dragging me away. "You can't do this!"

"Jacob, leave!" Sam's alpha command rang through my ears and I had no choice but to abide. I gave Bella one last look before running as fast as I could into the forest and phasing.

Hours later I jumped in to Leah's room through the window. I was relieved to see she had left it open. After I left the wedding I ran, far and fast. I had lost track of time on my run, thinking about how I'd never see Bella again. We would never ride our motorcycles again, or take walks on the beach. Bella would never set foot on La Push land ever again. I had finally lost her, there was no turning back now. It bothered me how much that hurt me. I had Leah, but for some reason the pain of losing Bella was still fresh in my mind.

Leah must have waited for me all day. Her room was spotless, meaning she cleaned while waiting. Guilt spread through my body as I pictured a lonely Leah waiting for me to show up. Leah was fast asleep on top of her bed, still in her sweater and jeans. She was curled up in a ball, probably cold due to the open window.

I laid down next to her and pulled her to me, breathing in her vanilla scent which alone sent me into a rush of ecstasy. She stirred a bit when I slide my arm around her slim waist.

"Jake," she mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"Hey baby," I said, kissing her forehead.

"What time is it?" she asked, poking an eye open to read the digital clock in the corner which read 1:14am.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," I confessed, pulling her closer to me. "It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be."

"You came back for me?" she whispered, turning to look at me but did not smile.

"Of course, I could never leave you," I said.

"Is that so" she said, still not meeting my eyes but she did didn't look upset entirely. I was shocked to see I had gotten off so easily.

"I love you," I smiled into the darkness.

"Maybe now that Swan is married you can start acting like it," Leah's voice rang through the darkness, sudden perfectly clear and loud. In a instant she got out of my grasp and turned on the lights, a angry look on her face. "You really didn't think you would get off that easy? I have been waiting for you since seven! Seth got home hours ago. Where the hell were you? Crying because you finally lost her?"

I sat there shocked, I didn't know Leah felt this strongly about it. Sure she had a right to be upset, but I didn't know she cared this much about me.

"Lee, I'm sorry," I said.

"Your apologies don't mean shit, Jacob!" she hissed. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get. Out." she said clearly, pointing a finger to the window. "Come back when you actually want to be with me."

"Leah why are you acting like this?" I asked, trying to go to her but she only moved farther away from me.

"Was I just some simple fuck for you?" she asked. "A way to ease the pain while the love of your life married someone else?"

"Leah you are-"

"Shut up! If you only wanted me, you wouldn't have just spent six hours crying over the fact Bella was going to screw her husband tonight!" Damn, Seth! I was going to have a serious talk with that kid later. "Would you even had told me about that? If Sam hadn't had come over and-"

"Sam?" I growled at the sound of his name. "Sam was here? With you?"

"How else do you think I found out about this?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "He supposedly came over to tell me not to worry, but whatever, the matter is you are still in love with Bella!"

"Did he touch you?" I asked, shaking slightly.

"Oh yeah Jacob, we had hot angry sex right on the same bed we did it on last night!" she yelled, I was surprised Seth or Sue hadn't come in yet.

"WHAT?" I roared, seeing red at the thought of someone else touching MY Leah.

"You think I am a slut or something?" she asked, glaring at me. She must have seen how close I was to phasing because she took a deep breath and calmed her voice. "He came and told me what happened. I told him I didn't care and to get the fuck out of my house." I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

"Leah, I don't know why I reacted the way I did, okay," I said, looking into her hazel eyes seeing hurt there. I wanted to punch myself for hurting her again.

"Well when you find out come and tell me," she said, looking at the ground. "Until then just leave me alone."

"Leah, I can't-"

"Leave Jacob," she said sternly. The bonds of the imprint took over and I felt the need to obey her, almost like her request had an alpha command behind it. I took one look at her, willing her to change her mind. Instead I only saw tears brimming her beautiful eyes. I looked away as I felt a hole being punched through my heart. I swiftly made my way to the window and jumped out. I stood outside her window until I heard it shut loudly and lock.


	12. Seeking Advice

**I absolutely love getting your reviews! I saw Vampires Suck today, it was pretty funny=) I loved how the girl nailed Kristen Stewart's horrible stuttering and all together horrible acting! Sorry to all you KS fans out there, but a brick is a better actress than her. **

**I own nothing….**

"So he went to her wedding and caused a scene, then the asshole thought it would be just fine for him to climb into bed with me and act like everything was fine," I ranted, still unsure as to how I got into this particular situation. Adam Adams sat across from me in the coffee shop, staring straight at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. After five days of avoiding Jacob and feeling completely miserable, I needed someone to talk to. Then I was reminded that I have no friends, I was not going to pour my heart out to scarface Emily. And anything I told Seth would ultimately make it back to Jacob. My mom was to busy trying to hide the fact that she was dating Charlie fucking Swan! I had no one, talking to a cat was not very appealing anymore. So when Adam called at one of my most weakest moments I screamed into the phone to meet me at this coffee shop in Forks. Once we ordered and sat down I had like word vomit and began telling him everything, excluding the whole werewolf thing. Adam hadn't even gotten a chance to say anything about himself. The poor guy thinks he is meeting me to get lucky and instead all he gets is me telling him how frustrated I am because of Jacob.

"I seriously don't see how he could think that I wouldn't give a shit that he is obviously not over her! The bitch is married now, why can't he take a fucking hint!" I said, taking a sip from my untouched coffee.

"Um, Leah," Adam said, shaking his head.

"I don't know why I even like him so much, he is two fucking years younger than me," I ignored him. "And he has some major issues!"

"LEAH!" Adam shouted, I glanced around the coffee shop to see everyone in it looking at us.

"What?"

"You really had no feelings for me?" he asked, smiling his cocky smiling making me want to throw my coffee in his face. Too bad the stupid coffee was probably cold by now and therefore would inflict minimal, if any, pain on him.

"Have you not been listening or something?" I growled, folding my arms.

"I had to get you to stop somehow," he smiled. "I know what your problem is."

"Really, and what is that?" I asked sarcastically, frowning as he took a bite of his muffin. _Stupid muffins._

"You stopped believing in love," he stated simply. I cocked an eyebrow to let him know to continue. "Your boyfriend of three years suddenly dumps you for your cousin, your dad dies and now your mom is secretly dating his best friend, and you watched as Jacob gave everything he had to score some girl who just walked over him and chose someone else. You have been surrounded by screwed up couples that you just stopped believing real love can exist. Which is probably why you never fell for me."

"Can we just focus on me for five seconds. I know that's hard for you," I grumbled.

"Leah, don't you see? You gave up on love, but then Jacob walked into your life and tested all the new theories you unconsciously came up with. You stopped trying to make yourself happy and instead focused of hating everything that breaths. You didn't expect to feel so strongly about Jacob. And now you are scared he will hurt you like Sam did, which is why you got so upset about him freaking out at the wedding."

"I had every right to get upset!" I argued, in disbelief because douche bag Adam was actually making sense.

"So does he have a right to get upset when you are angry about Sam and Emily's wedding?" he asked. My mouth dropped open as soon as he said that. I felt the familiar pain that came to me whenever the subject of Sam and Emily's wedding came up. "You literally and unexpectedly fell in love with Black, since it was so sudden it is going to take some time for you two to let go of your past significant others. It doesn't mean you like each other any less, its just you two were still healing over the refection from Sam and the police chief's daughter that falling in love with each other and the healing process overlapped."

Adam must have seen the shocked expression on my face because he quickly added, "I took a intro psych class." He flashed me his signature smile and downed the rest of his coffee. "So my advice, give the guy a break."

"Something is not right," I said, cocking my head to look at him. "I am around you and I don't want to shove my head in a blender."

"Do you want to make out again?" he asked.

"I knew the real Adam wasn't far away," I said, throwing some cash on the table and standing up. Adam followed my lead and together we walked out of the small coffee shop. Once we were outside, I surprised us both and pulled him in for a hug, one which he gladly returned.

"You will always be the one that got away," he smiled.

"If things don't work out with Jacob, maybe I will expand my horizon and check out California," I said. "If you promise to cut down on the cockiness."

"I make no promises," he said. "Besides I am not ready to settle down, I have a different girl in my dorm room every night. Most of the time I don't even know their names."

"You are some sort of Prince Charming, Adams," I rolled my eyes.

"Let me know how things work out. I never knew you were such an onion, Clearwater, only makes me want you more."

"As long as you stop sending me your modeling pictures, I will allow us to consider each other friends," I said, digging my car keys out of my pocket.

"I would really like that, Leah," Adam said, his eyes softening. For the first time I wondered to myself why I never fell for him. Sure he was a cocky jackass ninety percent of the time, but the guy I saw today was truly amazing. If I hadn't been imprinted on, I am positive I would be riding the Adam fan bus this moment.

"See you around," I said.

"See you around," he said, before placing a lingering kiss on my cheek. "And tell Uley is a moron." I smiled as he walked off and got into his car. At least now Jacob can't make fun of me for not having any friends.

I took the long way home, making various unnecessary turns and roads in order to delay my return home. I missed Jacob, and I felt horrible knowing he had done nothing to try and fix us. Seth said he was depressed, but I never stuck around long enough to find out if the depression was cause of me or Bella. Stupid fang banging, moron, ice dick fucking, Bella Swan Cullen whatever the fuck she is named these days! I feel like all my hatred took a human form and she is it. I was tempted to make her picture into my personal dart board.

Finally I pulled into my driveway, groaning when I saw Charlie's cruiser park in front of the house. My dad had died only a few months ago, there has to be a rule saying a widow has to wait at least a year before screwing her dead husbands best friend. I got out of the car and dragged my feet to the front door. Once inside I heard laughter coming from the living room. I prayed I hadn't walked in on my mom and Charlie having a "teenage moment".

"Leah, sweetheart, is that you?" my mom called.

"Yeah," I said, secretly wanting to kick myself.

"Where have you been?" she asked, as I round the corner and saw Charlie and her sitting on the couch.

"With a friend," I stated, crossing my arms and leaning against the edge of the wall. Charlie was sitting on the couch looking extremely uncomfortable. I shuttered as I noticed the pillow covering his lap. Never again will I sit on that couch. I had to invest in some Lysol or something.

"Jacob?" my mom asked hopeful.

"Nope," I said.

"Honey, I wish you and Jacob would work things out," she said, smiling sadly at me.

"Jacob," Charlie piped up. "Jacob Black?"

"Yes, Leah and Jacob have begun dating recently," my mother beamed. I had no idea why the woman loved Jacob Black so much. Maybe she should have had him imprint on her instead.

"Oh I was unaware of that," Charlie said, looking somewhat disappointed. "Bella and Jake used to be really close. Billy mentioned Jacob was happier lately, but I had no idea it was because of Leah."

"Happier?" I asked, trying to act like I didn't care.

"Jake and Bella have been through a lot," Charlie said. "I am sure you know Bella married Edward Cullen last Saturday. They are on their honeymoon now. I haven't heard from her since the wedding." My mom and I shared knowing glances. I felt sorry for Charlie. He didn't know he probably would never hear from his stupid daughter again. I wondered how one person could just abandon everyone who cares about them.

"Jake and I are not talking right now," I said, trying to steer the conversation away from Bella. I wished I could go a day without hearing that stupid name.

"I wish we could fix that," I husky voice said from behind me. Immediately the throbbing in my chest disappeared and a sense of relief washed over me. I turned around to see Jacob standing there wearing only jeans and holding a bouquet of lavender roses.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, forgetting that my mother and Charlie were still in the room.

"I wanted to apologize," he said, holding the flowers out to me. Lavender roses were my favorite flower. I smiled now thinking about how fitting it was. Lavender roses symbolized love at first sight. It may not have been love that Jacob and I felt for each other the moment we made eye contact at my father's funeral, but it certainly blossomed into it.

I took the flowers and looked up at him. I felt all the love and compassion I felt for him wash back into me the moment my hazel eyes met his onyx ones.

"Lee, I am so sorry," he said. "Just tell me what I can do to make it better."

"Are you over her?" I asked.

"I have been, it has just taken me a while to realize it," he said, longing in his eyes.

"I am not giving you a second chance, Black," I said, smelling the roses in my hand. "Don't screw up again."

He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I mentally kicked myself for letting him off so easily but after the talk with Adam I understood why he reacted the way he did. With Jacob's arm still around my waist I turned and looked at my mom and Charlie, who both had smiles on their faces.

"Well, I guess we will let you two get back to your secret date," I said, pulling Jacob towards the stairs. "Try to keep it down."

"Leah!" my mother scolded. But I was already halfway up the stairs, Jacob right behind me. Once we got to my room, I found a vase and put the flowers in it.

"Sorry I got so mad," I said, not looking at him. I hated saying I was sorry. "I just really hate her." I felt Jacob come up behind me and slide his arms around my waist.

"I kind of hate her now too," he said, moving my hair so he could kiss the back of my neck. "Because of her I had to go five days without being able to have sex with you again." I was relieved the tension was gone. I loved how Jacob could lighten the mood in any occasion. Most girls would freak out at his insensitivity, but I adored it. I hated getting all sentimental, and I knew Jacob did also.

"I got my needs satisfied else where," I said, turning to look in his eyes. Jacob leaned down and smelled the skin on my neck. He stood up straight and backed away slightly. I remembered then that Adam's scent must have been all over me.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he growled. I could see jealously burning all over his face, making me want to tease him more.

"What did you expect?" I asked, backing up in case my little game spiraled out of control and he actually lost control. "You were no where to be found."

"Fucking Adams! You are mine, Leah. I am going to kill him!" he snarled, shaking slightly.

"Well Adam didn't run off to be with another woman while I was in bed with him," I smirked. "He only wanted me." Jacob pushed me against the wall, digging his hips into mine. Putting his lips to my neck.

"You fucking let him touch you," he growled into my neck, biting down hard causing me to moan, then licking the skin there.

"Had no other choice," I whispered, as he nibbled my earlobe.

"I can smell him on you," he said, digging his fingers into my hips. I knew I'd have bruises there, but at the moment I could care less. "No one else is allowed to touch you." He brought his lips to mine and kissed me roughly, forcing his hot tongue into my mouth. He removed his hand from my hip and roughly kneaded my breast through my shirt, pinching my nipple hard.

"Jake," I moaned, trying to grab onto him. Instead he grabbed my wrists and slammed me into the wall. He pressed his hard on into me and licked a path down to the valley between my breasts.

"I should leave you here," he growled. "I should want to forget about you. But instead I only want to claim you as mine and fuck you over and over again until you realize it." He ripped my shirt down the middle and ravished the uncovered skin. I let out a loud moan right before he snapped my bra in half and discarded the material, taking my nipple into his hot mouth biting down on it.

"Oh God," I moaned, burying my hands in his hair, locking his mouth to my breast. "Please, Jake."

"Say it," he growled, pushing my away, leaving me there naked from the waist up, leaning against the wall.

"What?" I asked, furious now as he took a few steps backwards.

"Admit that you are mine and you will never let another man touch you again, then I might consider fucking you," he said, glaring at me. I could see the passion, desire, and jealousy in his eyes. A bad combination, making him got insane. He came towards me again and pulled my shorts off, ripping the material. Slowly he got into his knees and slide off my underwear, leaving me completely naked.

"Say it, Lee," he whispered and he roughly pushed a finger through my opening.

"I'm yours," I panted. Right as the words left my mouth, Jacob threw me on the bed and discarded of this jeans. I felt his hand like fire all over my body. All coherent thought went out the window as a felt the tip of his penis graze my opening. I forgot all about the fact that I was moaning loudly and Charlie and my mom were downstairs and could walk in at any moment. All I could focus on was the feeling of his body on mine.

"Jacob!" I groaned as he slammed his entire length into in one fluid motion. He was not gentle like the first time we made love, instead he was going hard and fast. Slamming into me with no particular rhythm. He was out to prove a point, and he was doing an amazing job at it.

"Fuck…..Jake….Ahh don't stop," I panted, as he slammed into me over and over again. Suddenly he pulled out and roughly rolled me over and propped me on my hands and knees.

"Mine," he growled, then slammed back into me. He fucked me from behind, sending me into multiple orgasms. I was positive Charlie Swan was never going to enter my house again.

"Leah," Jacob groaned as he pulled out and spilled his seed on my bed cover then collapsed on top of me. After a few minutes of catching our breaths, he gently picked me up and laid me under the covers, climbing in next to me. When he kissed my head, I knew the gentle Jacob was back.

"I lied," I whispered as I snuggled close to him, wrapping an arm around his waist to make sure he never left me again.

"What?' he asked, turning his head to look at me.

"I never slept with Adam. I only met him for coffee so I could rant about you and how annoying you were. I spent the last five days in my room wallowing over you," I smiled at the shocked expression on his face.

"So I just acted like a jealous idiot for no reason?" he asked, looking ashamed.

"Pretty much, although I have to admit I kinda like the dominate Jacob," I said.

"So you didn't hook up with anyone else?" he asked to clarify.

"Nope," I said, closing my eyes. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. Which I don't, by the way. Just don't screw up like that again."

"I won't baby," he reassured. "And don't joke around like that anymore. I almost went insane. Adam Adams has no idea how close to death he almost came to."

I kissed Jacob one last time before resting my head on his shoulder to drifting off to sleep.


	13. Never Enough

"Two."

"Four. Maybe five."

"About four years apart."

"Two years apart. Max."

"Jake, I am not negotiating with you. Who said I wanted to reproduce with you in the first place?" I asked, playfully pushing him away. It didn't help that I was seated in between his legs, laying on his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

"Just get over it Lee, and accept the fact that we will someday get married and have kids," he chuckled, kissing my neck.

"So sure of yourself," I rolled my eyes.

"Of course babe, its written in the stars," he said. "Right there." He pointed to the night sky up at the stars. We were out on the cliffs, looking at the stars.

"And what exactly does it say?" I asked.

"Leah Clearwater will marry the love of her life Jacob Black, and be the best wife in the world and worship the ground he walks on," Jacob pretended to read.

"Huh," I said, cocking my head to the side and looking up. "I thought it said 'Jacob Black should get his head out of his ass and take a step into reality.'"

"Keep telling yourself that, Lee. But sooner or later you will realize you can't live without me," he smiled, pulling me closer to him. I breathed in his earthly scent and smiled. Knowing full well that he was right. I couldn't live without him.

"Three, max. And they will be three years apart," I said, looking out to the ocean. I don't remember a time when La Push was this peaceful.

"So this is a compromise?" he smiled. "We'll start out with three, then keep on adding after that."

"You are such a girl about some things," I told him, kissing his cheek.

"Someone has to be," he laughed. "I want a small wedding. Nothing like the crap Bella had or like Sam and Emily are planning. I just want us and our closest friends."

"Already planning our wedding, Jake?" I laughed. After a moment of silence I joined in. "I agree, a small wedding would be better. And I want a actual DJ no live band or anything. And the colors will be lavender and yellow."

"I want a chocolate cake," Jacob said after some pondering.

"Too bad its going to be vanilla," I answered back.

"Nope, I love food more so I get to choose the flavor and it will be chocolate."

"Well then I guess we can't make this work. It was fun while it lasted," I smirked. "Guess I better call up Adam."

"Not funny, babe," Jacob said sternly, kissing me on the lips. "One layer can be chocolate, the other vanilla."

"Ah but then comes the issue of frosting," I said. "Butter cream, vanilla, milk chocolate, dark chocolate, strawberry, cream cheese, raspberr-"

"Okay, babe I get it," Jacob interrupted me. "We will have to talk some more about the cake. We have a good two years to plan that out."

"Two years?" I gawked.

"Yeah. I have always wanted to marry young," he admitted. "I'll be almost twenty, and you will be twenty one. Its perfect."

"That's way too soon. Maybe three or four years. I am willing to have a long engagement. But two years is way too soon!"

Jacob kissed me passionately on the lips, making me forget my train of thought. "Okay," I said, when the kiss ended and I was lightheaded. "Maybe two years isn't so bad."

"I'm just happy you admitted that you would be willing to be engaged to me," he flashed his smile at me.

"Just finish high school first Romeo, then we will talk," I said, laying back on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and let the peaceful surroundings sink in. Since we made up, Jacob had been the best boyfriend I could have asked for. He hardly brought up Bella anymore, and according to Seth he hardly thought about her either. I was finally moving on and allowing myself to be happy.

A wolf's howl in the distance interrupted my moment of peace and I felt Jacob tense up behind me.

"That was Sam," he said, suddenly back in wolf mode.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, standing up.

"I have to go check," he said. "I will walk you home."

I nodded and he grabbed my hand before we began walking back to my house. Once we made it to my front porch, he kissed me gently.

"I will come back as soon as I can," he promised, looking straight into my eyes.

"You better," I warned, offering him a small smile. I secretly hated being away from him.

"I love you, baby," he said, giving me a small peck on the lips.

"Love you too," I said, as he turned. "Be careful," I shouted to his retreating figure but he was already a shadow among the trees.

"Mom what the hell?" I walked into the living room where my mom was seated staring blankly ahead at the blank wall. "I haven't seen or heard from Jacob or Seth in almost three days! What is going on?"

My mother looked at me. I saw she was tired. "Honey," she said.

"Don't honey me! We agreed after the last battle you wouldn't keep anything important from me again!" I demanded.

"It's complicated, Leah," she said, getting up. "I don't even have the whole story."

"Then tell me what you know," I hissed. "I have tried calling Billy but he won't answer. Tell me what is going on!"

"All I know is that it concerns Isabella Cullen," she said, biting her lip. "The elders decided since Charlie and I are so close now that it would be best if I didn't know exactly what was going on."

"Bella?" I repeated, Damn bitch was back making my life hell again. "Did she….change?"

"I honestly don't know, Leah. But I am almost positive that's what this is about. The pack is probably trying to figure out if the treaty still stands or not."

"Even if it doesn't, what can they do from here? The Cullen's are probably in South America by now. They aren't dumb enough to change her in Forks."

"That's the thing, Leah. The Cullen's are here. Charlie said Edward called him and told him Bella was very sick and he couldn't see her. A few members of the pack went over to see her and she was there. I don't know in what condition, but either way the pack is upset about something." my mom explained.

"But how could-"

"Leah, I don't know anything else. Listen I am tired, I haven't slept in three days. I am going to try and get some rest. I suggest you do the same. The moment Jacob has a chance he will come to you and explain everything."

I simply nodded as she brushed past me and went to her room. I looked around the empty house and sighed. I was dying to know what was going on. I ran a hand through my hair and made my way to my room. I past Seth's room and heard some shuffling inside. Curious, I opened the door to find Seth stuffing as much clothes as he could in a backpack.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Damn! Leah," he said, startled to see me.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, pointing at the backpack. "Mom is worried sick about you."

"You can't tell her I was here!" he said, pulling me into the room and quietly closing the door. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "What's going on Seth?"

Seth looked around the room, unsure what to say. "It's-it's messed up Lee. Like incredibly messed up. I don't even know what to do anymore. I'm scared."

"Of what Seth?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me."

"You aren't going to be happy," he sighed. "It involves Bella. She's….God…she's pregnant!"

"What?" I yelled, Seth cupped a hand over my mouth and listened to make sure my mom wasn't coming. When it was clear he dropped his hand.

"She got back from her honeymoon pregnant."

"How? Who-whose the father?" I asked, scared about that I was going to hear.

"Who do you think Lee? Her husband, of course!" Seth said.

"Wait, what?" I asked, cupping a hand over my mouth in complete shock. "But he's…undead."

"I don't know how it happened, but it did," Seth said. "She looks like she is four months pregnant, instead of a week. The thing is growing at super speed. It's practically killing Bella. Her bones are breaking and she has to drink blood. It's disgusting!"

"That's crazy," I said, sitting on Seth's bed. "So how does this affect the pack?"

"This is the part you are going to hate. Sam had this whole plan to go to the Cullen's house and kill Bella and the thing before it's even born. He thinks it's too dangerous to allow to be born. Since it's not completely human, we don't know how big of a threat it is going to be," he explained. "So… well Jake disagreed with him. Jake didn't feel right killing the thing and Bella. When Sam wouldn't listen, Jake lost it. He just ran, he ignored Sam's Alpha commands. Suddenly Jake was out of our thoughts. He broke away from the pack, Lee. He went to protect Bella and the other Cullen's."

Seth looked at me, but I could barely wrap my head around what he had just said. "Lee, there is more. I-I joined Jake's pack, if you can even call it that. It's just us two, patrolling around the Cullen house to make sure Sam doesn't come around. Sam is planning an attack tomorrow night. We are preparing to fight."

"Fight, Seth that's like two against seven!" I told him.

"The Cullen's will fight with us," he said, looking at the ground. He seemed like he was close to tears but didn't want to show any emotions. I missed the Seth whose biggest dilemma was whether or not to play Halo or Call of Duty until four in the morning.

"Those are your friends! You can't just-just kill them," I said, tears brimming my vision. "All for Bella Swan?"

"Lee, it's a baby. We can't just stand there and let Sam and them kill it," Seth pleaded. "Listen I can't stay. Jake and I aren't allowed on La Push ground anymore. If Sam or anyone from his pack find me, I am dead. Literally."

"Sam exiled you?" I asked. I grabbed a few shirts and stuffed them in Seth's backpack.

"Yeah. We joined the Cullen's. In Sam's mind, we are one of them now." Seth began walking towards the window. I ran and grabbed his arm.

"What about Jake? Has he even thought about-"

"Of course Lee," Seth said. "This is killing him. He hates not being able to explain this to you."

"Really." I scoffed. "Un-fucking-believable! He chose that bitch over me again!"

"No, Leah, its not like that!" Seth said.

"No, Seth, save it. When you see him, tell him I said I hope he enjoys his life with those leeches because I am not coming off La Push property again. And if he comes anywhere near me, I will tell Sam!"

"Leah, please. This will kill him!" Seth said.

"I don't give a shit Seth!" I said, tears coming down my face as the pain in my chest increased. "I am done with that vampire loving asshole!"

"Lee, we could die tomorrow!" Seth pleaded. "He will want to die tomorrow if he thinks you hate him."

"I do hate him!" I shouted. "Go. Leave." I said shaking my head. "Go back to that traitor. Hurry up before I tell Sam you were here!"

"Leah."

"Get the fuck out of here Seth! Run back to that liar!" Seth gave me a pleading look before grabbing his backpack and jumping out the window. As soon as he was gone I clutched my chest and allowed the sobs to escape my body.


	14. Let the Flames Begin

**So school starts Monday and I want to try and post the rest of this story before then since when school starts I pretty much never update. So hopefully I will finish it by then and get all the chapters up. I loved writing this story, but I also don't like the idea of going months without updating it. (Which is what happened with my other stories once school started). Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys make me smile!**

**I own nothing, duh! =)**

**Jacob's POV**

I was running the perimeter of the Cullen's house, searching for any sign of Sam's pack. I don't know why I did it. I blame it on adrenaline, Sam was ready to go kill Bella and her thing and I couldn't allow that. I always had this urge to protect Bella. Maybe it was because she was the one person who needed me, really truly needed me. Bella was like those girls in the story books, the girl who always needed some guy to protect her. It made me feel important, like I contributed somehow. With Leah, she never needed saving. Leah could hold her own, even despite the imprint, if Leah wanted to leave me she probably could survive through the separation. It was the thing I loved and hated most about Leah. She was independent.

So when I found out Sam was going to kill Bella, I snapped. I ran from the pack, broke away. The first thing that ran through my mind was how seven vampires were not going to let us waltz into their home and kill Bella. Members of our pack would have to sacrificed. And even if we did win, and successfully murder Bella and her spawn, what about the friends of the bloodsuckers. I was positive they wouldn't sit around after hearing about how a pack of wolves killed their friends. I was torn. I couldn't allow vampires to come and run around La Push seeking revenge. So I would go and warn the Cullen's. maybe then if anything happened, they would take pity on La Push and most of all, Leah. Since they knew I tried to help. Of course I would never fight one of my brothers, even if I wasn't apart of their pack anymore. Even though sometimes I really wanted to kill Sam.

I felt another presence phase in. Seth. The kid joined my pack, making me Alpha and him Beta. He understood my reasoning. Only he could see that I didn't do it out of love for Bella, although I was concerned about her safety. No, I did it out of love for Leah. To ensure her safety. If the pack killed all the Cullen's and the spawn, she would be safe. If the pack was killed and bloodsuckers went on a killing streak, they wouldn't see her as an enemy, hopefully. The Cullen's showed compassion, I prayed maybe their friends would show compassion as well. My theory had huge holes, I knew that, but in that moment in time it seemed like the right thing to do.

_Hey, Jake. _Seth thought to me.

_You get your clothes without being seen? _I asked, nervous I had allowed Seth to go to La Push alone.

_Yep, _he said, trying his hardest to think of anything but his visit home.

_Were you seen? _I asked, panicked.

_I tried not to be, _he said, a picture of Leah clouding his thoughts.

_Tell me what happened, _I said, not using and Alpha command but coming close to. I wanted to tell Leah what happened myself, but I hadn't figured out how to say it right. I wanted to call her, but this wasn't a conversation I wanted to have over the phone. Then Sam told me I wasn't allowed in La Push and since then I hadn't been given the opportunity to call her. I was on constant patrol, thinking obsessively about Leah and what she must be thinking. I hadn't meant to abandon her, but somehow I had unconsciously chosen Bella over her again. That thought made me want to ram my head into a tree over and over again until I bled.

_She's confused, Jake. She wouldn't listen to me, _Seth pleaded, right before he displayed his and Leah's entire conversation for me. Once his trail on thought ended, I felt as though my legs were going to give out. I had to lie down on my stomach, no longer possessing the energy to stand on all fours. If I was in human form, I would surely be crying. I let out a loud, pitiful howl. I hated myself. I kept hurting her. Leah was the most important person in my life, but still I kept betraying her.

My thoughts clouded as I sprang up and took off running in the direction of La Push, not caring about the Cullen's, dying/pregnant Bella, or the fact Sam would kill me if I set one paw on La Push ground. I spotted the treaty line just as Seth crashed into me.

_What the hell are you thinking?_ he growled at me. _You will be killed if you go over there. I can smell Jared and Paul from here!_

_I need to see her,_ I insisted.

_Let her cool down Jake, _Seth ordered. _Listen, man, I know why you did this and I respect you for it. I do think we are doing the right thing. But she is still my sister, and you are still messing with her feelings. I get that you are my alpha and could make me do whatever you want, but I swear if you don't leave her alone until this crap is all figured out, I will personally rip your head off!_

I could feel the wave of emotions coming from Seth. He was being serious. He got off me once he knew I wasn't going to make a run for it. I took one last look in the direction of La Push, feeling the invisible strings drawing me to Leah. I huffed and turned to go back to the Cullen manor.

_She has to forgive, Seth, _I told him. _I need her._

_I know, dude, _he said back, feeling sorry for me. _I know. _

**Leah's POV**

I spent the night and the most of the next day curled up on my bed, resting on my tear soaked pillow. My head was killing me, it felt like a sledge hammer was pounding against my skull. The weather matched my mood, clouds had set in once Seth left and never left. It was raining outside, no trickle of sunlight anywhere to be found. I pulled Minnie closer to me, the poor cat was practically being suffocated under my grasp but allowed me to hug it to me. I stroked her orange fur as more tears escaped my eyes.

Downstairs I could hear my mom shuffling around. I hadn't told her what was happening. Her son might be killed tonight, I couldn't cause her more worry that she already had. I felt useless, like nothing I did would have any effect. I couldn't convince Jacob or Seth to abandon the Cullen's without feeling like a baby murderer. Chances are they wouldn't listen to me anyways. This war was going to take place soon, someone I knew was going to die. I hated Jacob right now for putting my little brother in this situation. So Bella Swan didn't get everything she ever wanted, so what? She got her leech husband, why did she need a leech kid too. No matter how nice of a person people said she was, no one was worth this much trouble. But then again Jacob was the one who initiated the breaking away from the pack. That must mean Jacob thought she was worth this. What if Sam was right and the demon child was a threat to humans, Sam is probably looking out for the safety of Emily. He didn't want to take any chances when it came to her. Shouldn't Jacob feel the same way towards me. Was I not worth protect when it came to Bella's spawn?

I sat up on my bed, letting Minnie wiggle out of my grasp. I got up and opened my curtains to peer outside. The rain hit my window and drops slide down the glass. Grey clouds covered the sky, leaving no blue to be found. I looked at the forest just outside my window, the green trees swaying slightly due to the small breeze from the storm. I crossed my arms and rested my forehead against the cold glass. The coldness eased my headache a bit, I let out a sigh of relief. Now if I could only do something about the heart wrenching pain in my chest.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the cold glass on my skin. When I opened my eyes again, I noticed a small movement between the trees. I squinted my eyes to peer closer. I saw the same movement again, and my thoughts were confirmed. Just in the woods outside my house was a horse sized black wolf. The wolf was sniffing the trees, baring his teeth more and more after each inhale. I looked closer and saw two more wolves behind it. I had never seen Sam in wolf form, but I could tell from its movements that it was Sam.

The black wolf turned around, facing the woods and let out a low howl. So low it would not have been heard more than four miles away. Then in an instant, the wolf shot off into the forest. I stood there for a few moments, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"No," I told myself firmly. "I am not getting involved. There is nothing I can do anyways." The pain in my chest seared, making me double over in pain. I took a few deep breaths. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Take on a pack of wolves by myself! Its not like they give a shit about me."

Then in clicked in my head. _He_ did give a shit about me, I could tell from the way he had been acting. If I told him to stop he would listen. At least I hoped he would. He was alpha and he could stop this. It would save Seth and the others, including the stupid Cullen's.

I shot away from the window, throwing on my Converse as I fumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mom! Where are my keys?" I shouted at her. She looked up and me, her hand still on the counter where she was scrubbing with a sponge.

"On the coffee table, honey," she said, confusion written over her face. "Leah is everything okay?"

I ran into the living room and grabbed the keys. "I hope so. I will be back," I shouted, yanking open the front door and sprinting to the car, rain drops blurring my vision. I was soaked by the time I got into the car and put the key in the ignition. I hit the gas and began speeding towards Forks. Once I was in Forks I realized I had no fucking clue where the Cullen's lived. I swerved to the side of the road and dug through my pocket realizing I forgot to grab my cell phone.

"FUCK! I swore loudly. I pulled the car back on the road and began my search for a pay phone. Finally down the road I spotted one. I desperately ran to it and entered the money. Now I had to figure out who to call. I tried thinking but flashed of lightening and cracking of thunder kept interrupting me. I pushed my wet hair back and dialed the only number I could think of. I chewed my lip as the phone rang.

"Hello?" a voice said from the other line, I let out a shriek of relief.

"Emily?" I shouted into the phone. "It's Leah, listen I need your help. It's an emergency."

"Is everything okay?" her panicked voice rang.

"How do you get to the Cullen's house from the freeway?" I asked, praying she attended the wedding and therefore knew how to get there. "Please tell me you know!"

"You know where the police station is? Take a left there, keep going straight for a while, then when you come to the fork, stay right and keep going straight. That road will take you directly to the Cullen manor. It's pretty far out there." she explained in a hurry.

"Thanks!" I shouted and sprinted out of the phone booth, not even bothering to hang up the phone. I got back in the car and followed her directions, speeding the entire way. I hoped maybe since my mom was pretty much dating the police chief, I could get out of a speeding ticket.

Finally through the windshield wipers I could see a faint trace of light in the distance. I pulled over and ran out of the car, not wanting them to hear the noise of my car. I sprinted down the road, water getting in my lungs as I breathed in deeply trying to keep my breath steady. My soaked hair slapped against my back after each step I took. Once I reached the house, I heard arguing coming from the trees to the right of the house. I took off towards the voices, my shoes getting soaked with mud. With each step the mud stuck more and more to the ground, making it harder for me to carry on. Finally I broke through the thick forest and found myself surrounded by wolves on one side and vampires on the other. Jacob and Sam stood nose to nose in the middle, each on the verge of phasing. The wolves were ready to pounce and the vampires where crouched down, ready for battle.

"Sam!" I cried, running straight towards them, dodging a wolf that jumped out in front of me. "Sam, stop!" Jake and Sam broke eye contact and looked at me, each with shock expressions. I ran directly towards Sam, grabbing his arm and pulling him in front of me.

"Leah, what are you doing here? It isn't safe!" Jacob growled from behind me. I swallowed as I kept my back to him, focusing only on Sam.

"Leah?" Sam asked confused, looking down at me while rain dripped from his face.

"Don't do this," I told him, shivering slightly from the cold rain. "Please?"

"Leah, I have to. It is our duty to protect the tribe!" he answered, shaking his head to comprehend what I was saying.

"People will die" I begged, grabbing onto his arms. I heard a growl from behind me, but ignored it. "They are apart of our tribe!"

"They betrayed us!" Sam growled. "They are no longer apart of us!"

"What about me?" I asked, staring directly into Sam's brown eyes. "Am I apart of you?"

"That doesn't matte-" he started.

"If you hurt them, you hurt me too, Sam," I said, rain drops falling down my face mixing with my tears. "If you ever cared about me at all, you won't do this!" There, I used the ultimate ultimatum. Sam once told me he never intentionally wanted to hurt me, and he would make it his duty to never hurt me again, so here was his chance.

"You don't understand, that thing could kill us all," he told me, the Emily's Sam washing away and being replaced by my Sam. "It could hurt you."

"I won't let anything hurt her!" Jacob snarled from behind me. I closed my eyes and envisioned how upset he must look right now. When I reopened my eyes I saw Sam looking at me pleadingly.

"Just wait," I begged. "Until its born, then decide if it is a threat. If it is not, then they will leave."

"They are planning on changing Bella," Sam half-heartedly argued. "Am I just supposed to let that go also?"

"Please," I asked, out of breath. "Please just do it Sam. I will never ask you for anything ever again. Just please turn around and go home." Sam looked at me intently now. His brown eyes staring straight into mine, shaking his head slightly. Finally after moments of our staring contest, he let out a defeated sigh.

Sam, took hold of my upper arm and gently brought me behind him, ignoring Jacob's warning growl. I turned to see Jacob, his fist clenched, teeth barred, fury and hurt swimming in his eyes. I quickly looked away and stared into Sam's shoulder.

"We will agree to leave peacefully," Sam spoke, authority in his voice. "As long as we are notified once the child is born. If we find it is harmful to mankind, we will have no other choice than to exterminate of it. If a battle should arise from that, so be it. If we find it is no major threat, then you and your family must leave Forks and never come back here again. If you successfully change Bella, then we will consider the treaty broken, but allow one day for you to pack up and leave…permanently. You will no longer be welcome in Forks or La Push, and if you try to come back serious consequences will be made."

The doctor vampire stepped forwards, looking incredibly relieved. "We agree to these negotiations, Sam. And my family and I thank you so much for giving us a chance."

"I didn't do it for you," Sam growled. "As for you two." Sam said, turning to Jacob and Seth. "You will also be required to leave Forks. You will only be permitted on La Push territory for visiting, after consulting with me, but other than that you are no longer welcome here either."

I stared wide-eyed at Sam, he just exiled my brother and probably ex boyfriend.

"You can't do that!" Jacob snarled, stepping towards Sam, shaking furiously.

"Jake," I pleaded from behind Sam's large figure. "Don't." I didn't want anymore arguing, to be fair Sam's requests weren't outrageous. It was true he was exiling two members of our tribe, but in all honestly Seth and Jacob are lucky to be walking away with their lives. Maybe after all this died down, Billy and my mom would go over to Sam's and demand he reconsider. But in this moment in time, the only thing that mattered was that no fighting was going to be taking place.

"Thank you," Edward Cullen stepped forward towards me, he looked like he just got back from hell. But his dark eyes showed he was grateful. Jacob let out a loud growl as Edward stepped a bit too close, Edward nodded and stepped backward, giving me a sad smile.

"Paul will take you home," Sam told me. Nodding towards Paul.

"Thanks Sam," I whispered and began walking in the direction of my car.

"Leah," Jacob's voice cried out to me. I turned to look at him, and gave him a slow shake of my head. I didn't want to deal with him right now. I resumed walking, once I was out of the forest, my legs gave out. Thankfully Paul was right behind me and caught me before I collapsed onto the ground. He shifted me so he could carry me in his arms. I tried hard to keep the sobs back.

"It's okay, Lee, I understand," Paul's deep voice vibrated through my body. He gently placed me in the passenger seat of the car and climbed into the driver seat. I stared out the window as he drove us back to my house.

"You saved our asses, Lee," Paul spoke, looking at me. When I didn't answer him, he continued. "I'm sure Sam will let Seth and Jake come home after some convincing. He is just fired up right now."

I simply nodded my head, still staring out the window.

"Hey," he said, brushing my shoulder. "Jake doesn't love her. He said he did it because he wanted to keep us safe, and if we went and killed a clan of leeches, it would only make us enemies to the rest of the leeches. It would have started a war against shape shifters and vampires. I didn't think about it then, but he has a point. If we heard about a group of leeches murdering a bunch of shape shifters and a pregnant human, we would probably go after those bloodsuckers in an instant."

"I don't want to talk about it," I answered, a few tears falling down my cheeks. "I don't give a shit anymore. I don't owe that douche anything."

"He does love you, Leah," Paul said. "He may be a high douche, but Jake does love you a lot."

"He has a fucked up way of showing it," I answered.

"So do you," Paul smiled at me. "You just convinced your ex to spare Jake as a way to show he still loves you. You won't admit it, but you used Sam's feelings for you to keep Jacob safe." I ignored Paul and looked back out the window, getting lost in the blur of green and grey.


	15. Circles

Jacob's POV

I stared blankly ahead at the light blue paint of the Cullen's living room. I had been stuck in this place for three weeks. I hated it and I wanted to get out of here and see Leah. She wouldn't accept my phone calls. I was physically getting sick from not being able to see her. I could barely even eat anymore. I felt like shit, I had hurt Leah and all I wanted to do was go to her and explain my reasoning for protecting the Cullen's. It wasn't just that Bella was my best friend and I didn't feel right killing a kid, it was also because the Cullen's had friends. Friends who would come and make sure the pack paid for what we did to the Cullen's. There was also the chance that the Cullen's beat us, then what? The pack would be dead, who would protect the tribe. I will admit my plan was not entirely thought out, seeing as how Sam decided I was the enemy and wanted to rip my head off along with the rest of the Cullen's.

If Leah hadn't had shown up when she did, I know a battle would have broken out. A lot of us would have died. I could tell Leah was terrified as she asked Sam to spare us. She was shaking from both fear and coldness. I wanted nothing more than to just reach out and hold her close, but then of course Sam shielded me from her. I let out a small growl when I remembered how she stayed behind Sam. She barely looked at me, and when she did her eyes practically told me that she hated me.

I buried my face in my hands as I was hit by uncomfortable aroma. I looked up to see Edward and Emmett enter the room. Edward looking like a crazed maniac as usual. Bella was growing weaker and weaker everyday and the thing inside of her grew. She was hell bent on keeping it, and the blondie leech was making sure no one got close enough to harm it. The whole thing was fucked up. Bella was literally being killed by her own child. She even resorted to drinking blood to keep the little demon satisfied. To which it repaid her by breaking her ribs.

"We will have to plan it out precisely," Edward said, sitting on the couch across from me.

"Carlisle thinks it will be born any day now," Emmett said, taking a seat next to me. Seth insisted I take a break from my constant patrols. I instructed him to stay close to the house, since I don't think Sam and the pack were any threat anymore.

"I can't believe she is doing this," Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She is so stubborn."

"Don't blame her!" I said to him, he looked up at my sudden outburst. "You are the one who screwed her and got her pregnant." I felt a tinge of guilt when I saw Edward's face. I knew he was beating himself up about this constantly. But right now I didn't care. It was his fault Bella was pregnant and his fault that I could see Leah.

"So that was Leah?" Edward asked, probably trying to think of anything besides his dying wife upstairs.

"Yeah," I said, clenching my fists, not liking that Leah was so close to a bunch of vampires who were ready to attack at any moment.

"I owe her," he said. "A lot." I looked over at Edward. His hair was sticking up in all directions, his clothes wrinkled, his eyes black since he hadn't feed in over a week. I wondered if I looked at miserable as he did.

"You look worse," he said. "But I think I win this round of the worse situation. Leah will forgive you eventually. She is your imprint."

"You don't know her," I growled back. "If you think Bella is stubborn, she is a pushover compared to Leah. She may never forgive me for this."

"She saved you, man." Emmett said. "That means something."

"She did it for her brother," I said. "Not me."

Our conversation was interrupted when Bella screamed loudly from upstairs, Edward was upstairs before I even realized what was happening. I ran upstairs also, bursting into the room where Bella was crying out in pain.

"It's time," Edward said, panicked. "Carlisle is out hunting." Edward grabbed a box from the bedside and opened it, pulling out a scalpel.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded and I lifted Bella's gown, displaying her stretched stomach.

"The baby wants to come out of there," he said, placing the scalpel at Bella's skin. "Rose come over here with the venom." The blonde leech came to Edward's side, carrying a syringe. I shook my head, I couldn't take it anymore. I hurried out of the room and down the stairs. Once I made it outside I emptied out my stomach. Coughing out the last of Esme's French toast. I needed to see Leah. I needed to make her forgive me. I honestly didn't give a shit what happened with Bella or her demon spawn anymore. I wanted to kill the little demon for causing so much shit to happen. For making me give up my pack and lose my imprint. I hated myself for making this decision. I should have just let Sam do whatever he wanted to do. Even though it would have been the wrong thing, at least I would still have my Leah.

I crouched down in the dirt while I heard agonizing screams coning from inside the house. I listened intently as Edward sliced into Bella, releasing the thing from her stomach. I heard Edward praying as he inserted his venom into Bella's heart. I was aware as the blonde took the demon downstairs to bathe and cloth it. It felt like hours passed before I heard Edward exhale and let out a sound of relief. I knew then Bella was successfully changed and her little demon child was alive as well. The Cullen's were granted their happily ever after.

I was tempted to leave. Inform Seth to say away from the house, and just take off. Forget all about Bella and her kid. My hatred for Bella tripled in the last three weeks as I watched her lie in misery in order to protect that thing. I saw how incredible stupid and selfish she was. She could care less that Charlie was on the verge of having a breakdown from worrying about her. She definitely didn't give a shit that I gave up everything in order to protect her. She only cared about herself, and her happiness.

I had to give Sam a report on the little demon, so I made my way back inside cringing at the overwhelming scent of leeches. I spotted Rosalie in the corner holding a bundle in her arms, smiling like an idiot.

"What is it?" I asked dully.

"A girl," the blonde smiled. "A beautiful girl."

"Is it dangerous?" I clarified.

"No, of course not," she scoffed. Rocking the thing back and forth in her arms. I rolled my eyes at how pathetic she was. I wondered if she was disappointed Bella was undead upstairs.

"I want to see my baby!" a icy voice demanded from the stairs. I turned to see a pale, red eyed version of Bella make her way down the stairs.

"Love, you should feed first, the child is half human," Edward pleaded with her. I stood to the side, pretending I wasn't there.

"I will not want to kill my own child!" she insisted. "What is that horrible smell?" 

"That'd be me," I said from my corner. She looked at me with hr red eyes and smiled.

"Jake you skink!" she smiled at me.

"So do you," I said back, not smiling. "So you guys packing up yet?" I didn't care when Bella's smile fell.

"Jacob," Edward scolded. "Bella just woke up. We cannot deal with that right now!"

"Fine," I growled. "Have your little family reunion."

Bella stepped towards Rosalie and looked at her baby. The kid had Bella's chocolate eyes, but looked way too much like Edward. It was cute in a super creepy sort of way. The entire room tensed up when Bella reached out indicating for the blonde to hand the baby to her. The blonde slowly gave Bella the kid.

"Oh," Bella cooed. "Renesmee."

"Sorry, what?" I blurted out.

"Her name," Bella said, glaring at me like she was going to attack me. "Renesmee." I bit back my laughter, knowing full well she was a newborn vampire and could probably take me down in a second. Bella wasn't the clumsy, harmless girl anymore. She was a deadly, uncontrollable predator now. The thought sent a shiver down my spine.

_You need to leave. Now. _I internally screamed to Edward. _I don't want a newborn vampire anywhere near my tribe, especially Leah. You're kid is harmless I will tell Sam. Now get out of here!_

Edward glared at me over the top of Bella's head. "Love we should go feed now," Edward said to Bella. She looked at him, then gave the baby a kiss and handed it back to Rosalie.

"I am going to track down Sam," I said, excusing myself from the house. "Keep her away from any humans."

"Jake?" Bella called to me. I hated her new voice, it was all wrong. Instead I ignored her and ran into the forest to phase.

"Enough!" my mom said, bursting into my room. "Enough feeling sorry for yourself. Go out and get some fresh air."

"Mom, get out!" I grumbled, pulling the sheet over my head. "I feel like sh-crap! I can barely freaking walk okay."

"You need to get out of the house, Leah," she insisted, pulling the cover off me.

"Mom," I whined.

"Go for a run, Leah," she insisted, throwing my running shoes at me. "Get out of the house. You are beginning to look pale. Now give me your sheets so I can wash them."

"You just ran out of things to clean," I grumbled as I stood up and put on my shoes. Like me, my mom cleaned whenever she was worried. She knew about what had happened, minus the part about how I ran in the middle of an almost vampire/werewolf battle. She just thinks Sam changed his mind on his own. Thus making Sam a hero in my mom's book.

Once I got outside I began stretching. My muscles all ached and combined with the burning hole in my chest, it was not a good feeling. I looked at my reflection in car windows. I had bags under my eyes and it looked like I had gotten even skinnier. I didn't bother tying my hair up, instead I left it down.

I began jogging in the direction of the forest. I didn't feel like going my usual route so I decided to take the route that would take me to the cliffs. My dad used to take me on this trail when I was a little girl. I began following the trail, although it was barely visible.

It felt good to run, stretch my muscles for once. I missed Jacob like crazy, although I was still angry at him. I thought about what Paul said, how Jacob did it to avoid a major fight. It made sense, but it didn't change the fact that Jacob chose Bella over me again. I wasn't sure if Jacob and I could work our way out of this one. I had a huge problem with people choosing other people over me, just look at my history. When Sam went off with Emily, I promised myself I would never be second best again. It would probably just be the best idea to let Jacob go. He was still forbidden from coming to La Push, even thought Sam agreed that he would reconsider once the demon was born and the Cullen's left.

Maybe I would move away. Forget all about Sam and Jacob and just start somewhere fresh. Go to school somewhere far away and meet some completely normal guy who knew nothing about werewolves or imprinting and just live my life contently. I shook my head when I realized I could never be complete content with anyone besides Jacob. What am I supposed to do when the one person I can't be happy with is the one person who is capable of making me happy?

I slowed from a sprint to a slow jog, I realized I had no idea where I was. I had been running for about forty five minutes now. I should have gotten to the cliffs a long time ago, instead I was in the middle of no where. I looked around, hoping I catch a glimpse of civilization. Panicking I turned to went back the direction I came. After a few minutes I stopped again, was the actually the direction I came from. I didn't know how, but I somehow got myself lost in the woods.

Hours past, as I wandered through the forest, I kept thinking I was going the right way, but instead I was just getting myself lost deeper and deeper. I cursed myself for forgetting my cell phone, again! I wondered how long it would take for my mom to call the wolves to come out and search for me. They would be able to follow my scent. I prayed it was not Sam or Paul who found me, Sam would scold me for wandering of by myself and Paul would tease for life about how I got lost in the forest like a child. Jacob would probably be worried sick. Fear began to creep up on me, what if I was never found. Or what if they didn't find me in time. There were a lot of creepy shit in theses forests.

I heard a twig snap in the distance, causing me to practically jump out of my skin. "Hello?" I called, scanning the woods for any movement. "Anyone there?"

The eeriness of the woods began to scare me and I turned and began running in the opposite direction of the noise. I came from this way, I told myself, I recognize that tree. _Yeah because all trees don't look exactly the same!_

Suddenly I heard a huge whooshing noise from behind me, I whipped around to see a red eyed Bella Swan standing a few meter away from me.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, her voice extra icy than I remember. That's when it dawned on me, her eyes were red and she was in the middle of no where. Bella Swan was now a vampire. I was terrified, but I was also Leah Clearwater, therefore in true Leah Clearwater fashion I had to open my big mouth and make the situation worse.

"Oh you survived, pity," I scoffed, noticing the creepy ass smile on her pale face.

"Yes, and I heard I have you to thank for it," she grinned, showing off her white teeth. "Let me show you how thankful I am!"

"What the fuck, bitch? I save your life and now you want to eat me?" I shouted, looking around for a sharp stick, or a telephone booth or anything! Maybe Blade would show up and rescue me. _And maybe you will magically phase into a wolf right now and take her down all by yourself, Leah. Then afterwards we can meet up with Han Solo and Luke and take a ride on the Millennium Falcon!_

"I don't see how Edward stood it for so long," she said, licking her lips. "But then again, what rotten luck it is that on my first hunting trip I come across my singer."

"Singer?" I said, trying to keep my voice stead. "What the fuck are you talking about. I am not a singer."

"It's your blood, Leah," she laughed menacingly. "It calls to me."

I decided not to stick around and find out what the hell she meant by that, instead I took off in the opposite directions, forgetting momentarily that there was no chance in hell I would be able to out run a newborn vampire. I took a step and suddenly an iron grip clamped down around my ankle, sending my face first into the hard ground, I stuck my hand out to break my fall, causing my wrist to bend in a unnatural angle. I rolled over to see Bella standing over me.

"Going somewhere?" she asked. I tried to crawl backwards but the pain in my wrist making it difficult. "I don't think so!" She grabbed my left leg and pulled it to her, then latched her hand onto my knee and snapped it downwards, sending a rush of excruciating pain through my body. I let out a loud cry of pain and clutched my knee which now looked at though it was snapped in half. Tears blurred my vision as I could concentrate on nothing else except the pain coming from my knee. Bella grabbed my hair I forced me to stand up, another wave of pain pulsed through my body.

"Let go of me," I hissed through the hurt in my knee. "Jacob and them will kill you if you touch me!"

"I am not done having fun yet," she said. "You did take my Jacob away from me." With that she sent me flying back and into a tree. I felt warm blood trickle down my face from where I hit the tree on my forehead. Instinctively I grabbed the large wound and applied pressure, but it was too late. Bella was headed straight towards me, the smell of my blood sending her into a frenzy.

Chills crawled up my spine and her blood red eyes were latched onto the blood stains on my face. She was ready to kill me and there was nothing else I could do to protect myself. She was inches away from me when a blur of russet fur crashed through the trees and collided with her. After knocking her back, the wolf looked at me with sad eyes. I recognized the wolf from my dreams, the eyes confirmed my guess, it was Jacob.

Moments later the large wolf was replaced by a naked Jacob, but in my current condition I didn't have time to ogle at his nakedness.

"Bells, stop!" he commanded, standing in between her and me.

"Jake, move out of the way. Once I am rid of her, we can be happy. Just you, me, Edward, and my baby girl," she cooed, mischief written on her pale face. "Just one step Jake, then we will get the eternity you always wanted with me."

"Bella, I am warning you!" Jacob growled. "Come near Leah again, and I will rip you to shreds!"

"You always choose me, Jake," she smiled, looking past Jacob at me.

"If you make me choose, I will chose Leah. So I am giving you one last chance. Leave."

"We'll just see about that," she laughed and lunged towards us.

Jacob lunged and phased mid-air. He reached for her arm with his teeth, but she punched him and sent him flying back. Not giving up, Jacob charged for her again and this time knocked her back, him on top. Jacob's furious growls echoed through the forest as he tried to bit onto any part of her body. I tried to keep my focus on the fight in front of me, but the throbbing of the cut mixed with the unbearable pain coming from my knee was causing me to begin to zone out. A loud yelp of pain brought me back to reality as I saw Bella ripping into the side of Jacob's fur. I could tell immediately that Jacob was losing the battle.

I grabbed onto a nearly branch with my free hand and hoisted myself up on my good leg, ignoring the pain shooting through my body. "Let go of him you stupid fucking bitch!" I screamed as I wiped as much blood as I could onto my hand and held it out to her. Thankfully the breeze was on my side and carried my scent to her. She immediately dropped Jacob, his body fell to the ground in a loud thud. She began towards me, teeth bared. I readied myself for what was going to come. But in an instant, Jacob was up on four legs and pounced her, right before she grabbed me. Jacob's razor sharp teeth clamped down around her neck and snapped it backwards, ripping it off completely. Bella's marble body fell centimeters away from my feet, as Jacob tossed her head to the side.

I stared wide eyed at Jacob in wolf form, tears trailing down my cheeks. Just then Edward appeared from the trees. He took in the scene before him and let out and agonizing scream, falling to his knees.

"What did you do?" he hissed at Jacob, looking about ready to attack him. That's when all the pain came back to me and I fell to the ground in shriek of pain, clutching my knee. Moments later I felt warm hands around me.

"Lee, baby, hang on okay," Jacob begged into my ear. "The pack is almost here."

"It hurts," I cried loudly. "She…ahhh… she said I was her….fuck…singer!" I felt ice cold hands move mine away from my knee.

"I am so sorry, Leah," Edward said. "I-I don't k-know how she g-got so far away from m-me." I could hear the angst in his voice, even thought my eyes were shut tightly.

"I swear, leech, if she dies I will fucking kill you and everyone one else in your little family," Jacob growled, picking me up. I let out a loud agonizing cry of pain at the sudden movement. "Burn the pieces," I heard Jacob instruct someone. "I don't want to find any traces of that bitch anywhere!"

I heard another cry from Edward as the smell of fire filled the air. "And make sure he doesn't go anywhere," Jacob growled.

"We have to get her to a hospital," I heard Sam say to Jacob. "That cut on her head is too deep. She is losing too much blood."

"Her thoughts are getting scarce," Edward let out, the sound of sobs filling the spaces in-between words. "She is in too much pain."

"Leah," I heard Jacob say to me. "Please baby, hang on. Please!" I barely felt the warmth of his hand on my cheek before I succumbed to the darkness.


	16. Misery Business

**Sorry to all the Bella fans out there, but I just HAD to write a story where she died. I hated S. Meyers whole "Oh well since I was planning on becoming a vampire, I don't want human blood because I am just so perfect and my life is perfect in every way!" Sorry, Bella just REALLY REALLY annoys me! I mean she has so personality yet still all these guys like her….I can see why Edward likes her but WHY Jacob huh, Stephenie WHY?**

**Okay I am back, sorry for that minor rant. As usual I own nothing you recognize=)**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

When I came back into consciousness, all I could focus on was that annoying beeping noise. My entire body felt like I had been hit by a car. I tried to sit up but pain shot through my leg at the tiniest movement. I opened my eyes and saw the egg colored ceiling. Looking around I realized I was not in my room, but actually in a hospital room. I looked down at my body and saw a sleeping Jacob, sitting at the side of the bed, his head resting just beside my hip. I lifted my right hand and saw a huge cast wrapped around it.

Flashes of the forest came back to me and I remembered how I got here in the first place.

"Jake?" I tried to talk but my voice came out low and scratchy. Nevertheless, Jacob lifted his head and peered at me, a huge smile creeping across his face when he realized I was awake.

"Leah," he breathed out, he looked like he had been to hell and back.

"What-what happened?" I asked, noticing it was just us two in the room. I noticed there were several wires attached to me. "Is she...gone?"

"She's gone," he said, his eyes hardening and jaw clenching when I said 'she'. "I am so sorry, baby, it's all my fault." Jake looked up and down my body, stopping to stare at the large cast on my leg.

"You didn't know," I croaked out. Jacob leaned over and got me some water from the table at the side of the bed. I took a huge drink, feeling like I hadn't had anything to drink in ages.

"You were out cold for about two days, Leah." Jacob said, tears glistening in his eyes. "When we first brought you in, they didn't think you'd make it. The gash on your head was deep and you hit your head way to hard." He leaned over and lightly touched the bandage on my forehead. "Once Doctor Cullen patched up your head, he had to go to work on your knee. He said you will have to go to therapy, but he says you will be able to run again."

"Doctor Cullen?" I asked, frowning. "Aren't they mad?"

"I talked to them, and they all agreed, even Edward, that I had every right to kill that bitch for touching you. They all said if I hadn't shown up when I did that you'd be…. It's my fault she was even alive to be able to touch you. If I had just let the pack kill her when they wanted…"

"Jake," I breathed, touching his chest, I could feel bandages under his shirt. "Are you alright?"

"She ripped me up pretty bad too," he answered, peering down at me. "But at least I heal fast. Leah, if you hadn't had done what you did, distract her, we would both probably be dead."

"I couldn't have let that happen," I smiled. "You don't mess with Leah Clearwater."

Jacob did not return my smile. He was still freaked out this happened, and was probably going to keep beating himself up for a while. "I am going to tell the doctors you are awake," he said, kissing my head then walking out of the room.

Moments later Doctor Cullen walked into the room. "How are you feeling, Leah?" he asked, Jacob entered the room and stood protectively next to me.

"I have felt better," I said, cringing as the doctor opened the bandage on my head and cleaned the wound. He continued his examination on me, checking every part of me.

"Well you are healing nicely. Thankfully everything looks normal," Carlisle told Jacob more than me. "As for your knee, I had to do surgery to set back the bones, you have an iron screw in it now. You will have to go to physical therapy, but I believe you will be able to run and jump again in the future."

"Can I walk?" I asked.

"It will have to heal completely, but yes. You can still walk," he said. "Leah and Jacob, I am truly sorry for this, my family and I take full responsibility."

"What about Edward?" I asked. "He isn't seeking revenge or anything?"

"Edward understands why it had to be done," Carlisle said sadly. "He is going through a rough time, but he does not blame anyone but himself." With that Carlisle nodded his head and exited the room.

"I am going to find your mom," Jacob said, kissing me on the lips. "I will be right back."

Minutes later my mother busted into the room. "Leah, sweetheart, oh that God," she said, rushing to my side. I could tell she had been crying. "Are you comfortable? I told them to bring you better pillows. Did they." She began fluffing my pillow, checking to see if they were soft enough.

"Mom, I'm fine," I said, grabbing her hand and holding it.

"Oh Leah," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. "I almost lost you too."

"I am okay, nothing happened. Just got banged up a bit," I smiled up at her, beginning to cry myself.

"They told me you were so brave," she said, stroking my hair. I heard someone else enter the room and looked up to see Seth there, looking relieved.

"Hey, kid," I smiled at him.

"Hey sis, you-you okay?" he asked, trying to hold back tears. I always knew Seth was nothing but a big softie.

"Never better," I said as he walked over to me and carefully gave me a light hug. "Seth, what really happened after I blacked out?" I asked, not buying the story that Edward just understood why they had to burn his wife.

Seth took a deep breath. "We all got there right when Jake took off Bella's head. We saw you laying on the ground bleeding and crying hysterically. It didn't take long for us to figure out what had happened. At first we all thought she had bitten you. I swear, Lee, I had never been so scared in my life. After you passed out, Jake told us to burn Bella's pieces. Edward freaked out and tried to keep us from burning her, then Jacob began screaming at him. Telling him everything Bella and him had caused. He screamed at Edward to look at you, by then your head was covered in blood you looked really bad. I think by reading Jake's thoughts and seeing your bleeding body, Edward realized what would have happened if Jake hadn't had shown up. He took off then, outrunning us. Jake and Sam rushed you to the hospital, where we explained to Carlisle what had happened. After you were stabilized, Sam went over to talk to the Cullen's because Jake refused to leave your side. Even though they were upset, they figured they were lucky the entire pack wasn't trying to murder them all. The treaty is definitely history."

"What about Edward?" I asked, still scared he would jump out of nowhere and attack Jacob.

"He is trying to deal it. He took Renesmee and along with Rosalie and Emmett, they moved to Alaska with some other clan of vampires. He is a mess, but they assured us he was not going to do anything irrational. Especially now that he has his daughter to think about."

"They named the thing Renesmee?" I scowled. Seth shot me a warning look. "Sorry. What about you and Jake? Are you allowed in La Push soil again?"

"Yeah. Sam figured Jake showed his true loyalty when he killed Bella in order to save you. They are still working out kinks in the whole two pack situation, but they aren't hostile towards each other anymore." Seth said.

I nodded my head, suddenly extremely tired from the sudden overload of information.

"That's enough talk about that," my mom said. "Leah needs to get her rest. Relax, honey."

I closed my eyes and willed myself to go to sleep, but something was missing. Something I knew I could never peacefully rest again without. "Mom, can you get Jacob?" My mom smiled at me and nodded her head before kissing my forehead. Seth gave me a kiss on the cheek and together the two of the exited the hospital room.

"Hey baby," Jacob said, poking his head through the door.

"Come lay with me," I asked, attempting to scoot over but failing due to the soreness in my body. Jacob came over and gently moved me to one side of the bed, making just enough room so he could lay down without falling off the small bed.

"I really am so sorry, Leah," he said, stroking my cheek.

"Shhh," I answered, closing my eyes and embracing his warmth. "Sleep now."

"I'll be here when you wake up," Jacob answered kissing me gently. For the first time, I went to bed not worrying about whether or not he will be there when I wake.


	17. The Only Exception

**Last chapter I am so sad I had to finish it so fast, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting! You are so awesome! Thanks for the great time=)**

"Damn it's still sore," I cursed as I tried to walked into my house. After three days in the hospital I was finally released, but still couldn't walk.

"It's going to be sore for a while, Lee," my mom said as Jacob lifted me effortless into his arms despite my sounds of protest.

"I am not a helpless baby," I told him, trying to look like I hated being in his arms.

"Says the girl who can't even walk into her house without help," he smiled. I needed to track down that saucepan again and use it on Jacob this time. He carried me into the house and put me on the couch. My mother walked in and handed me the huge pills I had to take to keep my pain to a minimum.

"I don't need those," I said, crossing my arms like a child.

"Leah, take them now!" my mom said, thrusting a bottle of water into my hand. I groaned as I took the pills and shoved them in my mouth. I always hated swallowing pills. "Now, I am going to your room to make change the sheets and make sure you have pillows to support your leg. Keep your knee elevated, alright!"

"Yep," I said, pulling my knee on top of the table. My mom hated when I put my feet on the table, she eyed my leg like it was a virus but didn't say anything as she turned and went upstairs. Jacob slide on the couch next to me.

"You feeling okay?" he asked, wrapping a arm around me.

"Could you stop asking me that?" I asked, resting my head on his chest. "My head is pounding and the damn stitched itch."

"A few more weeks and they can come out, babe," he said, smacking my hand away when I tried to scratch my head. "Just try to take it easy."

"How am I supposed to bathe?" I asked, not thinking about this yet. In the hospital, the nurses helped me but here? I didn't want my mom seeing me naked. I was a grown woman.

"Not like I haven't seen it all before," Jake smiled. I threw a glare at him. Just then the doorbell rang. Jake jumped up to answer it. A few moments later Jake came back with Sam and Emily right behind him. Emily carrying, of course, a tray of muffins.

"Oh Leah," Emily gasped. When she had come visited me at the hospital, I was unconscious.

"It's not so bad," I admitted, trying to keep a neutral look on my face as I sat up but the sudden movement caused my knee to shoot pain through my body.

"I brought you muffins," Emily smiled, setting the tray on the table next to me.

"Thanks, Emily," I said through gritted teeth. Damn, muffins. I can't escape them!

"It's good to see you are doing alright," Sam said, clearing his throat. He looked extremely uncomfortable, especially because Jacob was right next to me. "G-good to see Jake is taking good care of you." A flash of jealousy lit Sam's eyes as he looked at Jacob.

"I am," Jacob faked smiled at him. "I _always _will."

Sam didn't respond, but simply nodded. He now understood there was no keeping Jacob and me apart. We just went through hell together, we were in this thing for the long shot now. As scary as that was.

"Well we just wanted to make sure you got home safely and if you need anything, just come ask," Emily said, picking up on the tenseness in the room.

"Thank you, Em," I said. "Really. I mean it." Emily came over and gave me a slight hug, careful not to squeeze too hard.

"You too Sam," I said.

"Emily, would you mind giving me a second?" he asked. A look of shock crossed Emily's face, but she recovered quickly and nodded before going out to the car.

"What is it Sam?" Jacob growled.

"Jake," I said. "Can you give us a minute?" Jacob stared at me before letting out a sigh.

"If you upset her at all," he warned Sam. "I will hurt you." Jake gave me a kiss on the cheek before exiting the house through the back door.

"You okay?" Sam asked, taking a seat next to me.

"As good as I can be," I said.

"You and Jake. That all worked out?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered, looking at the television straight ahead wishing it was turned on.

"I know it doesn't change anything, but I wish I was with you," Sam said, looking straight ahead. "You have no idea how terrible it is waking up each morning and wishing the person next to you was someone else."

"You're right, I don't," I said. "Because I don't want anyone besides Jake."

"I love Emily," Sam said, turning to look at me. "I love Emily because I have to. She does everything for me, and she loves me unconditionally. I feel so guilty."

"Sam-"

"Let me get this out." he demanded. "I want to make her happy, that is my main concern. I would do anything for her. I would choose her over you any day. But not because I want to, Lee-Lee, because I _have _to! Emily is my imprint, she was chosen for me. But you, Leah, you were _my_ choice. I will always want you, but I can never have you. If I was with you, I would be happy but the wolf in me would be miserable."

"Why are you telling me this Sam?" I asked.

"So you will never doubt yourself again. You are an amazing woman, Leah. You are perfect. You are the girl of my dreams. I know I hurt you and because of that you are afraid sometimes that Jacob will leave you, but you have nothing to worry about. I hate to admit it, but Jacob loves you. Not only because he has to, but because he _wants _to. You were not only chosen for him, but he also chose you himself. Something that never happened to me."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked. "Because I don't feel the same. I don't love you anymore. I look at you and everything we once shared is just a memory. There is nothing there."

"I know," he said, sadly. "I know. I wish you felt different. May then we could-"

"We can't because I don't," I said firmly. "I'm sorry Sam."

Sam looked at me pleadingly before dropping his head. "I won't accept him with you," he said.

"I really don't care," I said. "I care about you Sam. But what we had, it doesn't compare to what Jake and I have." Sam didn't say anything else as he got up and left the house. A few minutes later Jacob came back in.

"Hey," he said, taking a seat next to me and gently picking me up. "Your room is ready, my queen."

"Damn stairs," I grumbled as we headed up to my room.

"Everything okay?" Jacob asked, trying to not pry.

"Everything is perfect," I smiled, pulling him down with me. "Love you."

"Love you too," he smiled.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Never in a million years would I have imagined I would go to the funeral of the person who almost killed me. Even more surprising was that I was genuinely sad, crying even.

The funeral service for Isabella Cullen was beautiful. Friends and family gave speeches of how great of a person she was, unaware of the violent creature she had turned into on her last day of 'life'.

I felt horrible as I watched the mourners go up to her family and Charlie, giving their condolences. The Cullen's were surprised I came, but none of them looked at me like it was my fault. Still I felt guilty. I may have hated Bella, but I never wanted her to die. She didn't deserve what she had gotten, even if she almost killed me.

I let tears fall down my cheeks as I saw Charlie. He looked miserable, as if he was in a daze. My mom was right there next to him, supporting him. I saw Bella's mother as well, crying hysterically, being comforted by her husband.

After the funeral, I saw someone I never thought I'd see again. In the back, holding his daughter, was Edward Cullen. I squeezed Jacob's hand as I looked over at Edward. Jake shook his head at first, but then slowly steered us towards Edward. I was still immobile, and until my wrist healed I couldn't use crutches. I refused to use a wheelchair, so Jacob was my support.

"Edward," I said, not knowing what to say. I knew he could read minds, so maybe he could figure out what I was trying to say. "I um, I'm sorry. I don't really know-"

"I don't blame you," he said, all the life gone from his voice. "Or you." He looked towards Jacob. "I should not have let her get so far away."

"It was an accident," I said, feeling guilty for all the pain he was going through. I looked at the child in his arms, she looked about four or five years old. She had Bella's chocolate eyes.

"Renesmee, say hello," Edward told the child. Giving her a sad smile.

"Hi," the little girl said shyly.

"Hey there," I said, feeling the tears creep up on me. She would never know her mother, all because I was so stupid to get myself lost in the woods. Jacob pulled me towards him.

"It was an accident, Leah," Edward said. If he could cry I knew he would be right now. "I always said I wouldn't live without Bella, but I have to be strong," he looked down at Renesmee. "For her."

"I really am so sorry," I said, crying hard now. I never thought I'd feel so helpless when Bella Swan died, but then again Bella Swam was never supposed to die.

"I know, and thank you," Edward said. "Thank you Jacob, for allowing us to attend."

"Of course," Jacob answered. "I am sorry also. I never wanted to see her-" Jacob stopped, getting choked up as well. "I'm sorry." Jacob never wanted to have to kill Bella, he pleaded with her, but her thirst for my blood was too strong and she was too new to control it. Edward gave us one last sad smile before walking away towards his family.

"Can we leave now?" I asked, close to sobbing.

"Yeah," Jacob said, tears running down his face as well. "We can."

Back at my house, Jacob and I laid side by side on my bed. My house was quiet, everyone was still at the funeral. It was getting dark, but neither of us moved to turn on the lights. Instead we laid there, letting silent tears fall for Bella Swan. We both knew Jacob had done the right thing by killing her, but that sad reality gave us no comfort.

Jacob turned to look at me. "I wish I didn't have to do it," he said. "But if I had to do it again, I would always make the same decision."

"You would?" I sniffed.

"I wouldn't let anything hurt you, I love you too much for that," he said, wiping my tears away.

"I still feel guilty," I said.

"I do too," he replied. "But we did everything we could to make sure she stayed alive. When it came down to it, there was nothing we could do."

"I wish she didn't have to die," I said, crying again. "I wish you didn't have to chose between us like that."

"I do too, Lee," Jake said, sadness coating his deep voice.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We live," he said, pulling me closer. "We remember everyday how fragile everything is, and we move on."

"We are still together," I said. "I'm thankful for that."

"I am too, Lee," Jake said. "I am too."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"I can finally run again!" I shouted, running in circles around Jacob. "No catching me now! My therapist said I have to wait a while before taking my daily runs, but who gives a shit, I am running again!"

"Okay, okay, take it easy babe," Jake said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to stand in front of him. "Baby steps remember."

"Screw that," I said. "I am signing up to run a marathon!"

Jake laughed before picking me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. "I am going to miss carrying you around like a baby. I feel like a father whose new baby just began walking."

"Ha ha very funny, Black," I said, hitting his shoulder. "All that matter is I am going to be back to normal in no time."

"That is great news, Lee," Jake said, kissing me before laying me down on the sand at First Beach.

"Yes it is," I smiled at him. "I feel like I can do anything!"

"Like….. Fly?" he asked, looking at me amused.

"Yes, actually, I feel like I can fly," I said back.

"How about…out run me in wolf form?"

"I can do that if I wanted to." I said, popping a grape in my mouth.

"What about….walk down an aisle?" he asked. I practically choked on my grape. I turned to look at him and saw him pull out a small box from his pocket.

"Jake," I said in a serious tone. Was he serious? "What is that?"

He smiled and opened the box, displaying a small beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Will you marry?"

I sat there, gaping at him with my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. I was too shocked to speak.

"Lee, babe, listen I have to patrol like now, and now that I'm Alpha of both packs I can't be late, so an answer would be nice. Will you, Leah Clearwater, marry me, the oh so sexy Alpha male, Jacob Black?"

I looked into Jacob's eyes, despite his sarcasm, I could tell he was nervous and scared I would actually say no. I loved this man more than anything else in this entire world. "What the hell? Yes, I will," I said. Jacob broke out in a huge smile and crashed into me, kissing me passionately. I responded immediately. Jake pulled away to slip the ring on my finger then resumed out intense make out session. Just as it was getting heated, he pulled away leaving me laying there in the sand.

"I got to go patrol, but we will finish the later, future Mrs. Black," he smiled, brushing the sand off his shorts.

"Are you serious?" I asked, gaping at him as he shot me smile and strode off towards the forest.

"I hate you, Black," I screamed after him.

"I love you too, Leah," I heard him call. Once he was gone I collapsed back into the sand, wondering what that hell I just agreed to while smiling like an idiot.

**THE END=)**


End file.
